Feeling
by RougueSakura
Summary: Summary: What would you do if your whole world turned out to be a lie? You would try to hold on to truth but doing that is harder then it seems. Harry finds that out the hard way on his rollercoaster of a life. RW/AD Bashing Mpreg SSxHP HGxDM LVxLE GWxBZ
1. Meeting

A/N: Ok here is the revised verson(sorta) on the story hope you like it and tell me what you think my other betas shall soon be looking at all the chapters I posted so far so don't worry everything should make sense soon xD

Author: RougueSakura

Beta(s): Laurenke1

Story: Feeling

Chapter: Meeting

Warnings: Mentions of rape and violence.

Summary: What would you do if your whole world turned out to be a lie? You would try to hold on to truth but doing that is harder then it seems. Harry finds that out the hard way on his rollercoaster of a life. RW/AD Bashing Mpreg SSxHP HGxDM LVxLE GWxBZ SBxRL more pairings will be added.

With a jolt Harry Potter awoke, breathing harshly from the nightmare that just ravaged his mind. A cold sweat stuck his shorts to his skinny legs and tangled the bed sheets around him. He gingerly reached over to retrieve his bulky, round glasses from the nightstand and slipped them on his nose. Shakily, the Boy-Who-Lived stood up and looked around at his fellow Gryffindors.

Harry made certain that they were still asleep before digging out his father's cloak. He put it on quietly, and kept looking around to make sure the other boys didn't wake up. It would be bad if they did. He glided down the stairs in silence, slipping out of the portrait hole into the main part of the school.

Harry gave a small sigh feeling the cool air hit his heated body, the cloak moving like silk over his bare torso. He shuddered as he went past the Defence classroom, his wand hand throbbing in remembrance of Delores Umbridge and her horrible detentions. 'I must not tell lies' still visible on the pale flesh of his right hand. She was easily the worst defence teacher in the history of the school.

Suddenly the hair stood up on the back of his neck, a chill tensing his spine, "Well, well, well. Boy Wonder out for a midnight stroll? Above the rules as always, eh?" came the silky drawl of the resident potions master. He seemed to appear from the thin air, roughly pulling the cloak from Harry's thin frame. Black eyes widened at the sight of the young body before him.

'Stupid, stupid, STUPID!' Harry screamed at himself in his head. He didn't expect to meet anyone out in the halls this late at night. Harry squirmed under Snape's scrutiny, his eyes shutting out the looks of pity and disgust he was certain that the older man was giving him. Snape stood there in shock, taking in the bruises on Lily's son, his malnourished body shaking in silent sobs. He looked at the boy's face with his dull green eyes tightly shut, tears falling nonetheless.

"Who did this to you?" Snape whispered lightly caressing the angry looking bruises on his cheek with gentle fingers causing Harry to jerk in surprise.

"No one I-I-I tripped," Harry stammered lamely, suddenly finding his shoes the most interesting things in the universe. He was afraid to tell his professor that it was his dorm mates and relatives that beat him up.

"Do. Not. Lie. To. Me. Potter," Snape said, enunciating every syllable, making Harry flinch, "Now, who did this to you?" he repeated in a softer voice.

"My-my dorm mates and the Dursleys, sir. But I was bad, sir. I deserved it." he finished so quietly that Snape had to strain to hear it at all.

"Does the headmaster know of the abuse?" he asked, concern edging into his voice. He just wondered what else the boy had suffered through.

"Some of it, sir. He says it's good for me," the raven haired boy whispered, wrapping too skinny arms around his body as if guarding against himself from invisible tormentors all over again.

Snape looked on in sympathy, "Will you allow me to help you?" he lifted Harry's chin so he could look into the sorrowful emeralds that shined with tears.

"Why? Don't you hate me?" question and confusion flashed over Harry's face.

Snape shook his head, "Only as a cover, child. Now, come and let me tend to your wounds." he said, holding his hand out to the Gryffindor. After a moment's hesitation, Harry took it and let the potions teacher lead him away to a new start.

Tbc…

Tell me what you think and the next one should be out soon called New Start look out for that one xD


	2. New Start Part I

A/N: Hey everyone thank you to all who read and or reviewed the first instalment 'Meeting'. You guys have no idea how much it helps me write when you guys send me the review I want to thank both _**shadewatcher **_and _**Blueeyedprincess100**_ for being the first to review hopefully they and everyone else will love this story as much as I enjoyed writing it

Author: RougueSakura

Beta(s): AirKnitter

Story: Feeling

Chapter: New Start part I

Warnings: Mild Violence, mentions of rape

Rating: T

Summary: What would you do if your whole world turned out to be a lie? You would try to hold on to truth but doing that is harder then it seems. Harry finds that out the hard way on his rollercoaster of a life. RW/AD Bashing Mpreg SSxHP, HGxDM, LVxLE ,GWxBZ, SBxRL more pairings will be added.

Each breath I took hurt because of the three broken ribs I received from Uncle Vernon. I tried to keep it down but Snape seemed to notice and gently picked me up. I could tell he was trying not to jar my abused body and it shocked me greatly, 'How can someone who only showed hate and contempt towards me be so nice?' I thought as we continued onwards to the dungeons; well more like him walking and I being carried along. I decided not to fight or argue, so I leaned back into his embrace noticing he smelled like old books and cinnamon. That's when I decided those two smells were my favorite.

'Wait why am I thinking like this?' I thought mortified, but my crazy thoughts ended as we reached his chambers. With a soft spoken "Emerald" rolling off his tongue in that velvety voice that made me shiver slightly, the door swung open and we entered.

Swiftly he went inside the surprisingly warm and homey looking chambers and set me gently on the black plush sofa which I seemed to sink into. I heard him chuckle lightly as he went around the chambers looking for whatever it was he was searching for. I opted to sit back and wait for him to talk to me so that I wouldn't be yelled at for something.

"Harry I want you to take all these potions. They will help with the pain." He started nodding as I started to swallow the potions. "Now, can you please explain to the best of your ability how you acquired this amount of injury and anything else you might of forgotten to mention?" he asked soothingly but still the words caused me to straighten up and flinch.

"Do I have to sir?" I question after I taken all of the potions. He nodded and I took a deep breath before launching into my story.

"I have always lived in the cupboard under the stairs, sir, even after my Hogwarts letter. As early as five I think Sir I was cooking and cleaning, and if I messed up I would go a week without food and would receive a terrible beating sir. Then when I was nine my Uncle said I was going to earn my keep and he- he touched me sir! I didn't like it and when I tried to stop him he would beat twice as hard. Soon I learned not to fight back-" at that point I was choking on tears of humiliation and disgust. Mainly at myself because I couldn't fight back. I didn't realize Snape coming over till I felt warm, strong arms go around my too thin body holding me soothingly and gently.

"Harry please just tell me one thing, did that monster ever rape you?" he asked gently at that point all the color drained from my face and my whole body went rigid in his arms.

"Yes Sir, and not just him, several others too, sir." I whisper looking down at my toes.

I heard his intake of breath and was waiting for the hurtful words to come filled with disgust and loathing, but none of it came. Instead, the arms tightened and he whispered softly, "None of it is your fault Harry. It's all theirs and Dumbledore's. Can you carry on?"

"Yes sir" I whispered

"How long has that gone on Harry?"

"Since then till now sir." I whispered scared.

"Harry that's horrible! You have no reason to fear now; I am on your side." He says soothingly. "Now when did your dorm mates start attacking you?"

"This year when they found out I was gay sir." I whisper softly.

"Harry I want to tell you some things that's going to change how you view the world. I'm only telling you this to help you understand. Okay?" he asked me quietly. I nodded and he continued, "You see, Dumbledore is the true Dark Lord and he just made Tom seem like it with his influence. He is the true reason behind the Potters' deaths. Just recently, I gave Tom a potion to give him his looks back which also freed him from Dumbledore who use a liquid form of the Imperious curse."

"What but why would he do that?" I whispered completely shocked

"Because he wanted to separate you from your real parents so you would never be used against him." Snape whispered dreading this part.

"Who are my real parents then sir?" I asked almost scared of the answer.

"Your father is Tom Marvolo Riddle and your mother is Lily Evans." Snape whispered and my world went black.

Tbc….

Whahahahahahahaha so what do you think? I know I'm evil I plan on making this seg. 2 chapters long. Please R&R!

A.K.: Yes! Review and tell her how great I am as a beta! I AM EPIC! Awesomeness is my middle name! WOOT!

Oh, yeah. And review to tell her how wonderful her story is, too. Gotta feed the plot monkeys! The evil things live in my closet!


	3. New Start Part II

A/N: Hey everyone here's part 2 to New Start thanks to _**Blueeyedprincess100 **_I have decided that after New Start I will make this in to a story not just one shots I have no idea where it will go since this was a quickie and not thoroughly thought out but I will try my best to keep you all on your toes as well as happy. Thank you for taking the time to read and review.

Author: RougueSakura

Beta(s): AirKnitter

Story: Feeling

Chapter: New Start part II

Warnings: Mild Violence, Mentions of rape, Bashingness(Is that a word?) (IS NOW! A.K)

Rating: T

Summary: What would you do if your whole world turned out to be a lie? You would try to hold on to truth but doing that is harder then it seems. Harry finds that out the hard way on his rollercoaster of a life. RW/AD Bashing Mpreg SSxHP, HGxDM, LVxLE, GWxBZ, SBxRL more pairings will be added.

Severus Snape POV

I cradled the boy in my arms after he fainted from the news that I just handed to him. I couldn't blame the boy; that's quite a lot to take in. Quickly I took him to my bedroom where I stripped Harry of his boxers and took care of all the remaining injuries before fire calling my lord and telling him the news. He was both angered and pleased with me and told me to look after his son while the search for Lily Riddle continued. Disconnecting the call, I went back to the bed room and prepared myself for a long night.

Professor Albus Dumbledore POV

"Professor Dumbledore sir, Harry's not in the dorm! Is he ok?" said a worried bushy haired teen named Hermione Granger.

"I assure you Ms. Granger Harry is just fine-" I started before the wench cut me off,

"But sir the other boys have been bullying him. I've seen it and you've done nothing to help!" she cried at me standing with balled fists, "Where is my brother?"

"First off Ms. Granger, you are not his sister. And secondly, nothing supports the claims you're making against your classmates."

"But-" she started but I quickly cut her off.

"Good day Ms. Granger I have lots to do. Go study or something." 'Oh mud bloods, how I hate them!' I thought as she huffed and left quickly. A fact that I was grateful for.

Hermione's POV

'Something is up with the Headmaster. Maybe Professor Snape will know.' I thought as I quickly made my way down the stairs to the dungeons and Snapes rooms.

"Professor Snape may I come in? I want to ask you about Harry!" I asked as I pounded on the door that swung open revealing an irate potions master.

"And why Ms. Granger would I know where that bloody boy is hmm?" he whispered in his deadly cold voice causing me to shiver slightly. But before I could say anything else a quiet voice stopped us both.

"Its ok professor, she's on our side." Harry whispered coming into my line of vision I cried out his name and flung myself at him careful of the bandages I saw.

"Oh little brother I was so worried." I whispered into his ear he mumbled "I was worried for you too sis." and we just held each other each not wanting to let go.

"What's wrong sis?" Harry finally asked me pulling away slightly and limping over to the sofa I went quickly to his side while professor Snape went and sat across from us. Quickly I told them my meeting with Dumbledore and I saw them share a look before Harry quickly went into his tale on who his true parentage was. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I had almost fainted.

"What will we do? We can't stay here! Harry will be hurt and I can't have that." I whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"In three days time we plan on leaving. If you care to join us, Miss Granger, all will be taken care of including the safety of your family and such." Professor Snape said causing me to jump for I forgot he was there.

"I will go with you of course. Who else is coming?" I asked quickly wanting to know all I could.

"Not many for they can get out on their own but Draco will be coming with us. That is not a problem I hope?" he said eyebrow raising perfectly.

"NO! Of course not! We sort of became friends last year, so it's fine. So three days from now we're going?"

"Yes, now Harry go with her and stay with her as much as possible. See you in a few days." and with that we were ushered out.

The next three days were the most stressful of my life as I took care of Harry. I watched out for Ronald and tried to keep suspicion off of us. I know Harry tried but he was just so weak and tired he couldn't do too much.

Harry's POV

Finally the time to escape is now.

Sis and I snuck down to Severus' rooms when curfew was past. We met Draco in the hallway and the three of us quickly hurried into the rooms. The place looked bare now without anything there. He was standing in the middle of the room waiting, his eyes softened as they fell on me making me gulp and blush. Quickly and silently, we all made our way out to the grounds. Me, Draco, and Sis somehow fit underneath the cloak. Reaching the end of the grounds we all surrounded Snape who held out a marble which we all touched and were whisked away to a new life.

Landing hard on the ground I stumbled and would of fallen into the dirt if not for Snape. Looking around he led us to the entrance of a dark mansion and we followed him up the lawn and into the home where Lucius Malfoy greeted us. With a curt nod he let the group to the 'throne room' were my father awaited us.

Tbc…..

This is getting good well what do you think?


	4. Family Together Again

A/N: Hey again it Me! This is the third part I hope you will in joy this multi chapter thingy lol I wish to thank _**Mitremalp**_ and _**Shadewatcher **_for being the first to review it really means a lot to me also to all those other readers who took the time to click on my story I thank you as well also to anyone else who may click on 'Meeting' and 'New Start' now hers the next one!

Author: RougueSakura

Beta(s): Not Betaed sorry!

Story: Feeling

Chapter: Family Together Again

Warnings: Mild Violence, Swearing, Bashingness(is that a word) and SLASH FINALLY! SSxHP, HMxDM, LVxLE are the three main parings

Rating: M

Summary: What would you do if your whole world turned out to be a lie? You would try to hold on to truth but doing that is harder then it seems. Harry finds that out the hard way on his rollercoaster of a life. RW/AD Bashing Mpreg SSxHP HGxDM LVxLE GWxBZ SBxRL more pairings will be added.

Harry Potter POV

"Harry? Is that you?" I heard the man I was supposed to hate whisper the look of utter shock on his handsome face. Yes Lord Voldemort had a nose finally! I watched as the man came quickly down the steps to the throne and cautiously walking up to me as though I was either going to break or vanish right in front of him.

"I won't break father." I whisper and he quickly comes forward and hugs me which I gladly return no fear coming no thoughts like 'YOUR HUGING THE DARK LORD YOU DUMASS!' which was nice. His embrace felt warm and safe and for the first time in my life I knew it to be true. I without realizing started to cry and only when my father started to wipe the tears away a look of concern on his face which only made me cry harder.

"What's troubling you my son?" He questioned me quietly.

"I(hic) am(gulp) ho-home" I gushed out through my tears causing him to chuckle softly.

"Yes young one your home and I won't let you from my sight for as long as I can. I swear you nor your friends shall be hurt." I heard him promise in my ear which made me smile before I passed out exhausted in my father's arms.

"Severus what's wrong with him!" Tom asked concern laced in his voice.

"His both physically and emotionally exhausted and his injures aren't helping we should get him and his friends to bed and hold a meeting to tell the others what is going on sir." Severus whispered while gently taking the boy from the Dark Lords arms.

"Yes I will care for the others and then a meeting, sounds perfect, Severus don't let him out of your sight not for a second." Tom whispered to the potions master who nodded and glided away with the precious bundle.

"Draco who is this girl with you?" Tom questioned the blond who was helping said girl stand on shaky legs.

"Hermione Granger my Lord." Draco said bowing respectively.

"You are being marked tonight am I correct?" Tom asked quickly

"Yes my Lord it is an honor." Draco said quickly staying bowed.

"Excuse me Lord Voldemort but I wish to join as well, so I can protect Harry." Hermione said quietly locking eyes with Tom dead on.

"You know the risks?" Tom asked her surprised by her boldness.

"Yes of course my Lord." She said proudly bowing respectively to him.

"Very well you shall be marked with Draco." And with that he indicated they are to follow them to the meeting room.

Severus Snape POV

As I put Harry in his bed I felt the soothing burn of the mark calling everyone to the meeting hall. I heard a slither behind me as Nagini slithered in with her head she tried to butt me out.

"What do you want me to go to the meeting?" I whispered to her where she nodded and joined Harry in the bed indicating she would protect him and I went to join the Deatheaters in the throne room.

"_My faithful followers welcome we have much to celebrate tonight. My son has returned to my side and two more join that come my new followers!" _Voldemort hissed the doors opened and to my shock Hermione Granger along with Draco entered the room and kneeled before his robes keeping their faces towards the ground.

"My Lord I am honored to serve you." They said together unnoticed to all but Tom their hands were clasped tightly together for reassurance. Then they as one lifted there bare left forearms where then Voldemort marked them had them rise and face their fellow Deatheaters.

"_Lets welcome our brother and sister!" _Voldemort hissed happily.

"Why is that filthy Mudblood allowed" Bellatrix screeched stepping forward looking ready to lunge at the tired Hermione who had blood running down her figures like Draco.

"_Don't question me fool!" _Voldemort hissed "_Curcio!"_ She screamed her whole body falling and convulsing on the ground till she fainted and went limp her husband came and dragged her back and revived her where she shakily stood glaring at Herminie who took her place next to Draco by me.

"_Severus how is my son?" _Voldemort asked red eyes falling on me

"Harry is well my lord he is resting with Nagini protecting his sleeping form." I said back after bowing to him he nodded and seemed satisfied.

"_I was wondering where she was and why you were here." _He hissed softly.

"My Lord does he mean Harry as in Harry Potter?" A masked Deatheater asked looking at the ground a rippling of apprehension went through the crowd.

"_Yes he is my son and if I hear he is hurt one of you will die!"_ Voldemort hissed back angrily properly punishing him before continuing the meeting and around three hours later the meeting adjourned.

Harry Potter POV

Then four stories above emerald green eyes opened to a strange room. "Where am I?" Harry questioned out loud.

_/You are home little one./_ something hissed besides me turning I came face to face with Nagini

_/Were is home?/_ Harry asked

_/Riddle Manor little one now sleep you need it more than most I have met we can talk later I promise/ _she hissed as she watched the boys eyes slip shut into oblivion again.


	5. Snake Talk

A/N: Hey Its me! This is chapter 5 and my fingures are on fire!(Pray for no blocks 0.0 KNOCK ON WOOOD!) Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and please review you guys have no idea how much that helps me out.

Author: RougueSakura

Beta(s): Not Betaed sorry!

Story: Feeling

Chapter: Snake Talk(Dedicated to Harry and Nagini)

Speech ""-normal talk, ''-thoughts, /snake talk, _Voldemort talking to his minions. _

Warnings: Mild Violence, Swearing, Bashingness(is that a word) and SLASH FINALLY! SSxHP, HMxDM, LVxLE are the three main parings

Rating: M

Summary: What would you do if your whole world turned out to be a lie? You would try to hold on to truth but doing that is harder then it seems. Harry finds that out the hard way on his rollercoaster of a life. RW/AD Bashing Mpreg SSxHP HGxDM LVxLE GWxBZ SBxRL more pairings will be added.

Harrys Bedroom

_/What's my father like Nagini?/_ Harry hissed question in his voice, he was still alone with the great snake stroking her mass of scales receiving hisses that can only be counted as purrs in any other animal.

_/Your father, little one is a great, kind, and normal gentle man. Till you get him angry of course./_ she hissed and seemed to snort causing Harry to giggle as she wrapped her great body around him soothingly and resting her head on his shoulder.

_/I know what that's like Nagini, being on the end of his anger I think? Well is it ok if I explore a little? You with me of course/_ he added quickly when he sensed the snake tense a bit and with her nod Harry quickly found his shoes and went searching.

They soon found that the whole floor he was on was all bedrooms of some kind so Harry headed towards the stars with Naginis body wrapped several times around his they descended two flights of stairs after discovering nothing of interest in the top two floors. (They couldn't get to the 5th for some reason.)

On the second floor there are manly libraries and small meeting rooms that seemed comfy and not fit for many people who could leave in great pain so he asked Nagini. _/What are the meeting rooms for?/_ he hissed softly tilting his head to hear the snake better.

_/Those rooms are used for certain meetings with the inner circle only little one./ _She hissed as they ran into the stairs that would lead them to level one and only a level away from the meeting that Harry didn't know about.

_/Ah I see shall we continue my friend?/ _Harry questioned as they walked down the stairs stopping at the last step.

_/if you feel that you have the energy little one./ _She hissed and they continued down the 14th century styled Great Hall with portraits and antiques and candles which lit the place up as Harry walked.

Then after exploring all the greatly furnished rooms except for one. Which he guessed was the room his father kept his big meetings.

_/Is that were father does his main meetings?/ _He questioned quickly receiving a nod he quietly opened the door….

Tbc….

I know evil right well tell me what you think you see any errors please tell me so I can fix it and thank you for taking the time to read and a hug for those who take the time to review


	6. Welcome the Prince and Princess

A/N: Hey its Me! I hope you liked the last one cus here comes another man I'm on fire and since I am I don't want to stop lol please take the time to read and review because it'll be sooo helpful.

(This will be the last one for a few days unless I get time like this again! Or I get amazing reviews xD)

Author: RougueSakura

Beta(s): Not Betaed sorry!

Story: Feeling

Chapter: Welcome the Prince and Princess

Speech ""-normal talk, ''-thoughts, /snake talk, _Voldemort talking to his minions. _

Warnings: Mild Violence, Swearing, Bashingness(is that a word) and SLASH FINALLY! SSxHP, HGxDM, LVxLE are the three main parings

Rating: M

Summary: What would you do if your whole world turned out to be a lie? You would try to hold on to truth but doing that is harder then it seems. Harry finds that out the hard way on his rollercoaster of a life. RW/AD Bashing Mpreg SSxHP HGxDM LVxLE GWxBZ SBxRL more pairings will be added.

Throne Room

As Harry opened the door Voldemort noticed the moment and everyone's eyes followed his line of sight to see a messy mop of hair and his lithe body surrounded by the great body of Nagini it took a second for them to realize he wasn't speaking English.

_/Nagini what do I do? There all staring at me!/ _Harry hissed quickly at the snake who seemed to only laugh at him which he poked her for that.

_/Go to your father and proudly stand by his side little one./ _She hissed as soothingly as a snake could at which Harry nodded and stood tall and on steady legs walked up to his father and kneeled.

_/Father I am at your service./ _Harry hissed hoping to get his father's approval through this.

_/Rise my son and receive the mark I made just for you/ _Voldemort hissed back causing Harry to rise and stare at his father's face. _/Come closer my son and show me your face all will know you are my son!/_

_/Of course my father/_ Harry hissed back going to him willingly knowing with this act he would be forever free of Dumbledore and his relatives. He closed his eyes as his glasses were removed and his father took his face in his hand and started hissing complicated phrases that Harry didn't even try to understand and awaited the pain that never came, Just a warm tingling sensation on the side of his face and a piece of his forehead.

"Everyone welcome your Prince!" Voldemort hissed in English causing Harrys eyes to snap open noticing with a gasp he no longer needed his glasses, he could see perfictly. He was turned around to face the rest of the room who were bowing to him.

Harry did notice Hermione in the crowed and pointed her out to his father. _/She is my sister in all but blood father/ _he hissed hoping his father would understand he did and nodding calling her to come up and she too received the same mark Harry. _/I have accepted her into our family she can talk in our tongue now if she accepts the blood adoption/_ He hissed with a satisfied smirk on his face from the happy glow on Harrys from realizing this; who then promptly hugged him and grabbed Hermiones hand and dragged her and Nagini out of the room. Most likely to discover how she would take to that.

Living Room

"Harry I need to tell you something." Hermione said comely looking at Harry when he finally stopped moving somewhere in the living room where they promptly sat down and Hermione started her tale.

"I found something out, something that Dumbledore didn't tell me and I'm hoping along with being a member of this family that you'll allow me to take your name because mines not coming back she whispered tears leaking out of her eyes her hear obscuring a piece of the tattoo on her face. It was of a lily with a snake wrapped around it, which was beautiful on its own.

"Why what did he do?" Harry whispered softly as Nagini left his body to curl in front of the roaring fire.

"He placed such a powerful memory charm on them there is little chance of getting there memories back. She finished quickly before sobbing uncontrollably into Harrys waiting arms.

"Shhh it will be ok that's what I wanted to ask you too but more than just by name but blood too. That's possible Father said it was so what do you say?" Harry asked nervously worrying his bottom lip.

"You mean that?" she whispered and at the words Harry spoke before she flung her arms around him whispering yes over and over in his ear. While Nagini wrapped around the two of them keeping them safe from harm as they fell asleep in front of the fire on the push carpet snuggling into the fire for warmth knowing they will be protected by Nagini from all but their father.

"Sir you want me to do what?" the shocked Deatheater whispered

"_I said, go make sure the Grangers memories cannot be returned because if they can we will try if not I will make her my daughter now go!"_ he hissed at the man before leaving with the two Malfoys and Severus to find his children.

After finding them he carried Hermione while Severus carried Harry up to their rooms to sleep the dark mark on her arm solifid on her arm and connected with her new mark...

Tbc

So what do you think? Thank you for taking the time to read and a cookie to all of those who take the time to review! Till next time which I think will be sometime this week if not tomorrow depends on things.


	7. Blood Washes Away Blood

A/N: THE COMPUTER IS FIXED WHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!...sorry I'm just happy lol well here is the next chapter I want to thank _**Blueeyedprincess100 **_and_** shadewatcher**_ for the reviews and I hope everyone likes this chapter.

Author: RougueSakura

Beta(s): Not Betaed sorry!

Story: Feeling

Chapter: Blood washes away blood

Speech ""-normal talk, ''-thoughts, /snake talk, _Voldemort talking to his minions. _

Warnings: Mild Violence, Swearing, Bashingness(is that a word) and SLASH FINALLY! SSxHP, HRxDM, LVxLE are the three main parings

Rating: M

Summary: What would you do if your whole world turned out to be a lie? You would try to hold on to truth but doing that is harder then it seems. Harry finds that out the hard way on his rollercoaster of a life. RW/AD Bashing Mpreg SSxHP HGxDM LVxLE GWxBZ SBxRL more pairings will be added.

Harrys Bedroom

Harry awoke feeing amazingly rested for the first time in what felt like weeks. Looking around he spotted a change of clothing on the dresser and changing into them headed out of the room to go to the dining room where he suspected everyone else to be.

"Harry!" Turning around just in time to take Hermione in his arms Harry hugged her tightly and rubbed her back soothingly

"What's up sis?" He asked softly

"Your father just told me he wanted to be sure that the memory charms have no way of being removed without damaging my parents minds and if that's the case he wants to completely accept me into the family!" Hermione said quickly her excitement barley contained in her voice.

"That's great 'Mione!" Harry exclaimed quickly dragging her down the hall and many stares to the main floor and food.

"The tests are being done right now so if your father isn't in the dining hall that's why." Hermione said breathless from running which caused Harry to laugh and nod.

"Prince how are you feeling?" asked the voice of Draco Malfoy as he appeared around the corner with his father and Severus in tow.

"Draco in private you can call me Harry you should know that." Harry whispered, "Same goes to you Lucius, Severus." Harry quickly added nodding at the two adults who smiled back.

"Ms. Granger I am sorry to say this but there is no way to save your parents they have been returned to their home." Lucius said reading the emotions flickering across Hermiones face going from sadness, to understanding, to happiness.

"Thank you for at least trying now I want to get some real food into my brother grr how I hate your relatives!" She stated making everyone cringe as she dragged Harry and continued to fill his plate with whatever she could reach Harry whining the whole time.

"'Mione I can't possible eat all that!"

"You will and won't leave till you do!"

"Father help me 'Miones trying to kill me!" Harry begged Tom who just came around the corner deep in discussion with Nagini around his shoulders.

"Do as your sister tells you my son. And Hermione," he started ignoring the glares his son sent him between mouthfuls, "the blood ritual shall be done tonight so you can become my daughter is that all right?"

"Of course father." Hermione whispered moving her hair away from her tattoo.

"Severus is the potion ready?"

"Yes my Lord." The potion master answered giving a slight bow.

"Excellent, then after my son is done eating I wish for you to check his wounds again."

"Of course, Harry I shall be waiting in your rooms." Severus said before turning and leaving quietly.

Harrys POV

I found the ex Professor waiting for me as he promised in my room quickly I shed my shirt and laid on my bed back bare to him and his examinations. "Professor I'm scared." I finally emitted after a few minutes of silent poking and prodding.

"Of what Harry and its Severus." Severus asked comely never missing a beat in his examination.

"That this is all going to disappear and I'm either going to be back at Hogwarts or my relatives." I said quietly not looking at his face.

"Harry I swear this is not an illusion and I will protect you with all my ability to keep you here and safe." Severus said firmly causing a warm funny feeling blossoming in my chest again. I couldn't explain it so I locked it far away.

"Just don't get killed." I whisper and the room gets silent for the rest of the examination and then he escorted me down to the ritual room were my sister with truly become my sister.

Hermiones POV

"Now Hermione some of your fetchers will change since both the Lords and Princes blood is being used so you will also get the Lady's DNA but it shouldn't be that much of a change." Tom said quietly to me and I just nodded as the last of the group entered the room, my brother and Severus.

I was wearing white robes and handed the potion to drink five seconds to midnight which I drank and instantly felt as though my blood was on fire I screamed and fell to the cushioned floor it lasted for a full five minutes before my world went black…

Harry Potter POV

I watched as my sister fell screaming to the floor and I was instantly at her side trying to offer comfort but nothing seemed to help and suddenly she just went still I with the help of father we moved her to the bed in the corner as we all waited for her to come too. Some changes I could already see, gone was the bushy brown hair was gone in its stead was long, sleek, and thick red brown hair that fell almost too her hips and her cheekbones became more defined and she seemed to grow a little taller than her eyes opened and again gone was the warm brown in its stead was piercing red eyes of her father.

_/Hello little brother/_ she hissed and I gasped happily and ran forward and hugged tightly.

_/Hello to you to sis love you and welcome officially to the family!/ _I hissed softly into her milky white skin.

Tbc….

Well what do you think thanks for reading and please kindly review lol! xD


	8. Times Changing

A/N: Working, Working, Working lol here yah go!

Author: RougueSakura

Beta(s): Not Betaed sorry!

Story: Feeling

Chapter: Times changing

Speech ""-normal talk, ''-thoughts, /snake talk, _Voldemort talking to his minions. _

Warnings: Mild Violence, Swearing, Bashingness(is that a word) and SLASH FINALLY! SSxDR, VRxDM, LVxLE are the three main parings

Rating: M

Summary: What would you do if your whole world turned out to be a lie? You would try to hold on to truth but doing that is harder then it seems. Harry finds that out the hard way on his rollercoaster of a life. RW/AD Bashing Mpreg SSxDR VRxDM LVxLE GWxBZ SBxRL more pairings will be added.

Verienas POV

_/My father we must change my name to fit my new stature./_ I hissed at the man who now as much everyone knew gave me life.

_/Both your names must be changed and I will give you the names Lily and I were planning on giving you Harry and you Hermione if we had a girl before all that was taken.../_ Tom hissed ending his part of the sentence before he finished it not yet ready to talk about what happened it seemed, I looked at my brother before both of us nodded to our father. Placing a hand on my tattoo my father hissed, _/You are Hermione Granger no more but now Veriena Tia Riddle[1], and you my son are no longer Harry Potter but Damien Vladimir Riddle[2], the names that were chosen before either were born./_

_/Thank you father./ _I hissed with Damien.

Lily Riddles POV

I tried once again to open the door that wouldn't budge. My shoulders were aching even after I dropped to the floor too exhausted to try to escape the room that I was locked in for fifteen years.

"Stop trying Lily the door won't move." A gruff voice said behind me

"Shut it Siri. I must at least try my husband and baby need me!" I huffed crossing my arms in front of my chest looking at the escapee that didn't escape very far. Sirius Black sat in the wood chair looking utterly uncontrollable his black hair still tangled around his too thin face which reached to his shoulders and his gray haunted eyes from years of Azkaban reflected in the orbs.

"I know but hurting yourself isn't going to help them they will find us or we will get out just give it time" He whispered heaving himself out of the chair to encircle his old friend in his arms.

"I'm just scared Sirius of what is going on and not being able to help." I finally whispered tears leaking down my face.

I heard another door open and knew it was James so didn't even bother turning around. "Guys I'm going to bed I am tired so I say its night." I mumbled and hurried to my room before they could say anything.

Toms POV

After finally naming my children their rightful names I left them to continue the search of their mother.

"Lucius have anything been found yet?" I asked calmly keeping my hopes low.

"I am sorry my Lord but nothing yet all we know is that both James and Sirius and locked up with her and that she is for sure truly alive." Lucius told me bowing slightly as a form of apology.

"It is ok my friend at least you are trying I said running a weary hand over my face. Come let's keep trying Veriena and Damian are counting on us." I said determination growing as I thought of my two lovely children two floors up learning new skills with a few more trusted deatheaters. I knew for a fact that Damians skills were not going to be fighting since it is not in his nature he will learn the ways of a seer and other skills unlike his sister who will learn to fight he will learn to defend.

Damians POV

I walked up the stairs with Veriena to see who are trainers were going to be. I didn't really want to go because I hate violence but I must if it means the war will be over soon. Walking into the room I saw Severus and six others who I did not know.

"Prince Damian I with Sarah, Nick, and Alice will be honored to work with you." Severus whispered bowing to both me and my sister I understood the formalities since we were not alone he must call me Prince Damian.

I looked closer at Sarah who had blond hair with blue eyes she was slightly tan and was sadly taller than me, she also had a kind smile. She wore muggle clothing for comfort and her hair in a ponytail. She looked like a person who could make someone do anything for her. The man next to her was Nick who was taller than Sara with short brown reddish hair with a stab wound covering half his face his good eye had laughter sparkling in his depths and wore form fitting clothing. He looked like a good fighter but someone who will only fight if attacked first hence the scaring I suppose. Then Alice was small and dainty around my height with the most amazing silver eyes and had pale skin with black hair surrounding her oval face. She has a more mysterious air so I didn't know how to view her.

"While we work with Princesses Veriena, I being Blue, with Night and Linda it is an honor to serve you Princesses." Blue said to my sister bowing deeply to her and then the same to me. Blue I noticed with a hidden laugh had dark blue hair that just reached her shoulders going in every which direction she had heels on making her taller then she seemed her dark skin was covered with a blue overcoat and her eyes looked a bit like a wolves but were missing the amber color instead they were a rich blue. The Night was the exact opposite of his name his hair was a blond that was almost white and his eyes were the same his skin looked almost sickly but his muscle definition made up for that he was wearing a short sleeved shirt that showed off his body with tight fitting jeans. The third Linda looked like a warrior slash librarian. Her brown hair was being held up in a messy bun and she wore glasses over brown eyes and seemed to scream not dangerous but the exact opposite she was.

We both nodded after looking at are trainers up and down followed them to other sides of the room to finally train.

Tbc….

I plan on using all of next chapter as the training seen xD

[1] Veriena means Protector and Tia means Princess

[2] Damien means Sweet and harmless and Vladimir means Prince

To find these names I went to http : / www. Lilimay. Com/ names/ boy_ baby_ names. Php /name/ a

Just remove the spaces and go to the first letters of their names xD also anything capitalized is not supposed to be.


	9. Training Part I

A/N: I will like to thank all that have reviewed so far in this story you guys have no idea how much those reviews make my days better I was like on cloud nine forever and was able to write more stories/chapers lol

Author: RougueSakura

Beta(s): Not Betaed sorry!

Story: Feeling

Chapter: Training Part I

Speech ""-normal talk, ''-thoughts, /snake talk, _Voldemort talking to his minions. _

Warnings: Mild Violence, Swearing, Bashingness(is that a word) and SLASH FINALLY! SSxDR, VRxDM, LVxLE are the three main parings

Rating: M

Summary: What would you do if your whole world turned out to be a lie? You would try to hold on to truth but doing that is harder then it seems. Harry finds that out the hard way on his rollercoaster of a life. RW/AD Bashing Mpreg SSxDR VRxDM LVxLE GWxBZ SBxRL more pairings will be added.

Summery on what has happened so far: Harry James Potter is now Damien Vladimir Riddle and Hermione Granger has become Veriena Tia Riddle they have met their trainers and are off to learn what will happen now?

**I HAVE MADE SLIGHT CHANGES IN OTHER CHAPTERS IF YOU WANNA GO CHECK IT OUT LOL ITLL HELP EXPLAIN SOME OF THE NEW CHARACTERS BETTER I THINK ANYWAY.**

This chapter will be focusing on Damiens training.

"First Prince Damien we wish to check for blocks and other charms that Dumbledore may have put on you to stop you from getting to full magical awareness." Sarah said quickly smiling warmly at me.

"Also to see if he blocked any gifts you could of received from your parents and as too why you don't look like your father." Alice whispered quietly in an airy way that for some reason seemed to hold none and all the knowledge of the world.

"That's fine with me Sarah, Alice." I say politely nodding to each of them I notice Severus's approval glittering in his eyes. "And when we are training I wish to drop the formalities either call me Prince or Damien it makes life easier." I added with a smile that made the adults laugh.

"As you wish my Prince." Nick chortled causing me to smile.

"Now Damien I want you to lie on this bed." Severus asked me quietly in my ear causing me to blush and nod none of which was missed by the other adults.

"I don't wish to fight I am so tired of death." I whispered as I lied down.

"We are here to teach you only how to defend yourself from and persuade your enemy not to fight head on with them for it is not in your nature. Your name Damien means sweet and harmless which is your nature." Alice said pointy causing my mouth to drop.

"MY father gave me that name you serious!" I gasped causing the adults to laugh and Alice to nod.

"Let's get started." Alice whispered bringing out her wand. I felt her magic wash over me as she said spells in low voices I saw as she gave a slight frown. "There are some powerful blocking charms to make sure you never reach your full potential my prince I will work on removing the lesser ones today since they will cause the less amount of pain. And to revert you to your true looks Severus must make a potion to cancel out the one that caused you to change, it's the _Vultus Cangeo[1] _potion can you make the counter Severus?" She asked looking at the man who nodded. I noticed that only Severus and Alice were with me.

"Where is Nick and Sarah?" I asked quietly.

"They are getting the material they wish for you to read before they start serious training. Alice will be working with you for the next few weeks to harness you newly released power while I too need to go get the books for you. My I go Damien?" Severus answered and I shook my head as no I wanted him there to help me with the removal of blocks. He smiled and nodded taking my outstretched hand in his larger one.

"Alice you may start removing the all the blocks that you are able right now." I whispered squeezing his hand.

"As you wish." She said before whispering in an array of Latin fraises, and complicated wand jesters.

"You will be learning all that she's doing to Damien." Severus whispered in my ear as the first lighter blocks were lifted and the pain of released magic coursed through my body casing me to gasp and silent tears to fall.

"This may hurt my Prince." Alice whispered apologetically before falling into her trance once more and whispering faster and moving her arms quicker. The pain became worse than any beating the Dursleys have ever given me causing me to cry out and squeeze Severus hand till I was sure that some of his fingers cracked. As the pain died so did her wand movements and she said sounding exhausted. "We are finished for right now you need rest my Prince."

"Yes you do and when all the blocks are off Prince you need to read these books." Sarah said as she came back loaded down with books and so was Nick.

"We also got the books Alice and Severus want you to read so have fun." Nick said with a smirk on his face. I groaned and pushed my head into the pillow.

"Why me!" I shouted causing the mood to lighten and everyone to laugh.

"Prince as we releases the blocks you will find your mind changing, you were suppose to get a photographic memory from your father but Dumbledore blocked it since James didn't have that ability also your mother is a Seer but Dumbledore again didn't want you seeing his plans before hand so he blocked that too." Alice said causing my insides to go numb.

"That-that ugh what's the word! Oh yes jerk" I exclaimed finding it hard to curse.

"You will also find it hard to curse since that is taboo to a Seer also it's hard to lie but it's easy to give half truths its quiet fun really." Alice said a creepy smile taking over her face.

"I get it" I said yawning.

"Sleep Damien you will need all the strength you can get." Severus whispered causing me to nod and accept the darkness only sleep can give.

Tbc…

[1] It means something like changed lookes

So what do you think I really wish to know cus I'm very insecure with my work. And if you guys don't like it tell me and if you do ill keep working with this cus that's the character I need Damien to be for the story to work properly in my eyes because think about it if he lived in a life of pain and now he doesn't have too wouldn't it be understandable not to want to fight? Also this chapter explains why he's called Damien.

Seers in this story are mostly gentle beings who hate to fight that's why I'm going to up him in politics and what not also Severus will teach him potions. Well see yah next time! XD


	10. Training Part II

A/N: I will like to thank all that have reviewed so far in this story you guys have no idea how much those reviews make my days better I was like on cloud nine forever and was able to write more stories/chapers lol

Author: RougueSakura

Beta(s): Not Betaed sorry!

Story: Feeling

Chapter: Training Part II

Speech ""-normal talk, ''-thoughts, /snake talk, _Voldemort talking to his minions. _

Warnings: Mild Violence, Swearing, Bashingness(is that a word) and SLASH FINALLY! SSxDR, VRxDM, LVxLE are the three main parings

Rating: M

Summary: What would you do if your whole world turned out to be a lie? You would try to hold on to truth but doing that is harder then it seems. Harry finds that out the hard way on his rollercoaster of a life. RW/AD Bashing Mpreg SSxDR VRxDM LVxLE GWxBZ SBxRL more pairings will be added.

Summery on what has happened so far: Harry James Potter is now Damien Vladimir Riddle and Hermione Granger has become Veriena Tia Riddle they have met their trainers and are off to learn what will happen now?

**I HAVE MADE SLIGHT CHANGES IN OTHER CHAPTERS IF YOU WANNA GO CHECK IT OUT LOL ITLL HELP EXPLAIN SOME OF THE NEW CHARACTERS BETTER I THINK ANYWAY.**

This chapter will be focusing on Veriena training.

"Princess for today Night will be working with you while we get your study material. Any blocks or such have already been removed with the blood ritual you did with our Lord your father." Blue said as I was taking to the other side of the room from my brother who I observed was now lying down and a barrier so what was said couldn't be heard.

"That is fine, Night what shall we be doing?" I asked politely tearing my red eyes away from my brother and onto the pale man in front of me.

"I shall be teaching you many things within the Martial Arts area. I will teach you many different striking methods grappling methods and many types of weaponry you can use in the art. But before we can do any of that Princess you must find your center." He said quietly and I knew he was now my teacher.

"Of course how do I do that?"

"You must find your core and alike on your own. You must be able to move like a grasshopper yet strike like a snake, blend into the shadows like a raven yet appear as innocent as a dove. Is that understood?" He asked and I just stared at him.

"Yes" I finally whispered

"When we are training you are to call me Master for that is what I am master of this art understood?"

"Of course Master." I say back

"Good now take of your outer robe." He commanded and I did. "Good now put it on the chair." I did as he told. "Now pick it up and put it on again." Getting frustrated I did and he made me take it off put it on the chair and then put it on again. Finally I cried out frustrated.

"What's the point of all this!"

"The point is control now punch!" He exclaimed and I was glad too with all the pent up frustration I gained from the earlier exercise. He blocked my punched twisted my arm and sent me flying into the cushioned wall. "You left your defense open now again!" And that's what we did over and over till I fell to the floor exhausted and panting for breathe, every muscle singing in pain.

"What is the point of all this." I yelled angry and frustrated

"See you are letting your anger get control of you. You must think about protecting not attacking. I can't fill a glass that is already full." He exclaimed meeting my gaze dead on till I sigh in defeat.

"What should I do then Master?" I question feeling the need to cry.

"Let us meditate young one. Clear your mind and hone your senses, come." He said before joining me on the floor and sitting grasshopper style and closed his eyes I quickly followed evening out my breathing and empting my mind. Suddenly a light tap was heard causing me to start and jump out of my relaxed pose.

"What was that?" I exclaimed trying to get up but Masters hands stopped me.

"You must be able to take the sounds and discriminate them let them relax you don't think about it just feel. You must have a clear mind to truly see the world." He exclaimed and I relaxed allowing my mind to clear and the noises to help me sink deeper into myself than ever before. Then I saw my magical core reach out for me and take me in engulfing me in its warmth I moved with it and it moved with me we finally became one. Slowly I came out of my meditation to realize the sun that was starting to show in the window now gone and the moon there. 'Did I meditate that long without realizing?' I thought as my master appeared before me.

"Come child let us eat, rise slowly or you will fall I see you have found yourself?" he asked and I nodded in understanding as he helped me up and we went to join my family and trainers to dinner which was just starting.

"Veriena are you ok?" Damien asked me in his quiet voice I smile at him and nodded deep inside knowing that he will take fathers place since he is male and will need me there for protection that was the point of my trainers I now understood my name Veriena for protector and I will do anything to protect my family.

"Princess Veriena all the materials we will like you to read are in your room and you will be working with me tomorrow." Blue said smirking and I smirked right back before laughing.

"Okay that's fine."

"How was your lesson my daughter?" Father asked, "You were there for a long time." He added

"It was fine father I got frustrated and Master made me meditate and I didn't realize how long I was doing it till he brought me out of that state." I responded blushing which made him laugh and nod.

"As long as you learn from them." He said smiling causing me to smile as well.

Unknown Location

Lily was once again wearing a trench into the ground causing James and Sirius to want to laugh but scared on what will happen to them if they did.

"Do you think he will kill me?" James asked suddenly causing Lily to look up and Sirius swivel in his seat.

"No he knows your asexual and what happened all those years ago was Dumbledore not you, if it was you, you wouldn't be locked up with us right?" Sirius said causing James to nod.

"I hate the idea of sex" James said shivering.

"So there you have it it's not your fault." Lily whispered coming over and giving her friend a hug. "We will just need to explain to him what happened and he will understand." She added holding him close.

"Guys shh someone's opening the door." Sirius said quietly causing the two to stiffen and quickly pull apart. Looking in surprise as a fiery redhead walked into the room.

"Who are you?" James asked quickly as though waiting for Dumbledore to start coming through to touchier them or something like that.

"I'm Ginny Weasly if I help you will you help me?" She asked calmly holding up three wands which they realized with a gasp that the three were there's.

"How did you get those?" Lily gasped out barley able to hide her shock.

"Found them in the Headmaster office. So will you help me or not?" she asked seeming to grow a bit scared.

"What do you want?" Sirius asked curious now.

"I want to join the Dark Lord." She said causing the other three occupants to gasp.

"So you will join him?"

"Yes I will now come on!" Ginny whispered harshly causing the adults to jolt suddenly and quickly walk out of the prison that has housed two of the three for over ten years…

Tbc….

What a twist huh? Hehehe tell me what you think lol


	11. Surprise Surprise!

A/N: I will like to thank all that have reviewed so far in this story you guys have no idea how much those reviews make my days better I was like on cloud nine forever and was able to write more stories/chapters lol Finally I'm almost healed! I can focus…focus…..focus…..TUNA! hehe

Author: RougueSakura

Beta(s): Not Betaed sorry!

Story: Feeling

Chapter: Surprise Surprise!

Speech ""-normal talk, ''-thoughts, /snake talk, _Voldemort talking to his minions. _

Warnings: Mild Violence, Swearing, Bashingness(is that a word) and SLASH FINALLY! SSxDR, VRxDM, LVxLE are the three main parings

Rating: M

Summary: What would you do if your whole world turned out to be a lie? You would try to hold on to truth but doing that is harder then it seems. Harry finds that out the hard way on his rollercoaster of a life. RW/AD Bashing Mpreg SSxDR VRxDM LVxLE GWxBZ SBxRL more pairings will be added.

Summery on what has happened so far: Harry James Potter is now Damien Vladimir Riddle and Hermione Granger has become Veriena Tia Riddle they have met their trainers and are off to learn what will happen now?

**I HAVE MADE SLIGHT CHANGES IN OTHER CHAPTERS IF YOU WANNA GO CHECK IT OUT LOL ITLL HELP EXPLAIN SOME OF THE NEW CHARACTERS BETTER I THINK ANYWAY.**

Hogwarts

"Where are we going?" Lily whispered as they ran down many hallways some which she recognized vaguely of Hogwarts dungeons.

"Up" was all Ginny said so the rest kept guessing. "Dumbledore locked you guys up in the school itself." She finally said as they came to a more 'normal' part of the school.

"Then how are we going to get out!" James hissed, "Dumbledore must know by now!"

"Dumbledores not here at the moment and you will take polyjuice(no idea on how to spell that) potion." She said calmly holding up three vials of the gunk.

"Who will we be turning into?" Sirius asked unsure.

"Some first years who hair I was able to snag, two boys and a girl." Ginny responded without missing a beat. "I learned of all this last year and no matter how many times I tell mum I only see Harry as a brother she keeps trying to make me want to date him but I just can't and what I learned now I can't allow my older brother in all but blood suffer I'm giving back for what my family and Dumbledore stole!" she ranted causing all three hearts to break right there and they nodded reaching for their potions and quickly swallowing them.

Three body changes and three clothing shifting later and Ginny left with three 'confused' first years who got lost in the dungeons. Quickly they left the castle and ran across the grounds to the gates and to true freedom. Stopping them Sirius exclaimed his voice sounding odd in this new body.

"Ginny just to warn you they will do whatever it takes to prove you're against the Lord and if proven you will die on the spot understand?"

"I am ready for that." She responded with a bit of fear but who didn't fear there may be death?

"Also James is not my husband the Dark Lord is." Lily whispered behind Ginny causing her eyes to widen and her to give a small bow.

"Come let's go!" James harshly whispered taking Ginnys arm and apperating(don't know how to spell that too) to the area around were the manor was last time he remembered, seconds later the other two appeared behind them so he guessed they were thinking of the same place.

Riddle Manor

Damian POV

"Okay Prince all the blocks are removed we will start training tomorrow." Alice whispered after the third day of removing blocks I nodded quietly as she called Severus over to help me causing my stomach to flutter again.

"Come my Prince." He murmured quietly and gently picked me up and carried me to my room.

"Severus what do you feel when you fall in love with someone?" I whispered words coming out slowly.

"You are always happy to be with them and get a fluttery feeling in your stomach and your heart will beat faster. Why Prince Damian in love?" Severus asked in a teasing tone causing me to smile.

"Maybe I mumbled before kissing him lightly on the cheek and nodding off into sleep not seeing his shocked expression at the gesture.

Veriena POV

"Come lets go practice your Capoeira[1] I want to be sure all is mastered." Night exclaimed causing me to nod. It has been three days since I found my center and we have started working.

After a few hours of practicing that we would have continued if not for the alarms going off. Grabbing my wooden sword I followed Night out of the makeshift dojo to the Great Hall were the intruders were just walking in. Hoping my brother was still unaware of what was happing below. I saw Snape and quickly barked. "Were is my brother!"

"Asleep and safely guarded in his room with Nagini Princess Veriena." He answered causing me to nod happily before turning to face the four people but the shock caused me to drop my wooden swords.

Tbc…..

Well who do you think it is? Lol till next time! xDDDDDDD


	12. Whole

A/N: I will like to thank all that have reviewed so far in this story you guys have no idea how much those reviews make my days better I was like on cloud nine forever and was able to write more stories/chapters lol Finally I'm almost healed! I can focus…focus…..focus…..TUNA! Also sorry for the wait!

Author: RougueSakura

Beta(s): Not Betaed sorry!

Story: Feeling

Chapter: Whole

Speech ""-normal talk, ''-thoughts, /snake talk, _Voldemort talking to his minions. _

Warnings: Mild Violence, Swearing, Bashingness(is that a word) and SLASH FINALLY! SSxDR, VRxDM, LVxLE are the three main parings

Rating: M

Summary: What would you do if your whole world turned out to be a lie? You would try to hold on to truth but doing that is harder then it seems. Harry finds that out the hard way on his rollercoaster of a life. RW/AD Bashing Mpreg SSxDR VRxDM LVxLE GWxBZ SBxRL more pairings will be added.

Summery on what has happened so far: Harry James Potter is now Damien Vladimir Riddle and Hermione Granger has become Veriena Tia Riddle they have met their trainers and are off to learn what will happen now?

**Shadewatcher**-well your right on who it is and Dumbles is in for a rollercoaster of a ride lol ^^

**Crazzylove**-yes I know I wanna update soon lol thanks for thinken its interesting and I hope you love this chapter too xD and I iove chocolate toooooooooo!

**Vulcangirl1983-**Thanks for loving it and taking time to review hope you like this chapter as well hehe

**WolfGirl75**-Well here it is im sneaking on another comp to do this lol hope you enjoy!

**Yaoilover6969**-Thanks for loving my story and I hope your friends love it too well here yah go!

Thanks for all the reviews was given in chapter 11 when I wrote the next chapter these are who answered and I want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing its you guys that keep me going. Also my betas lives are slowing down and **Y-dO-u-CrY** it will soon be edited and hopefully will make more sense thanks for pointing that out more forcefully to me and I have asked my betas to make this story their top priority when they have time. This im letting out since I need to get it out lol so on with that story!

Damian POV

It was the alarms that woke me up causing me to sit up swiftly only the soothing hiss from Nagini caused me to calm. _/What is going on Nagini?/_ I hissed.

_/Trespassers little one do not worry it is not your place to worry about them that is not where your skill lies elsewhere. I shall protect you little one./_ she hissed coiling her great body around my middle I relaxed and awaited for someone to come get me.

Looking at the shocked faces of not only my husband but the others around made me want to laugh if only the situation was not so serious. "Tom it's me Lily I with James and Sirius were able to escape." I said quickly noticing sadly that he tensed and hissed eyes showing distrust.

"_Why should I trust you?"_ he hissed at me causing me to flinch and steped back he has never talked to me like that before even when we first met I remembered.

"When we met you were seriously injured and close to death." I whispered watching his eyes widen only he and I knew of that event, "I said to you death only comes to those who wish it and will hide from those who don't, but why should I let you live? And you responded-" I started till Tom said

"What you think is evil can be good and what is good can be evil-"

"Never assume till all the layers are seen." We finished together I smiled and he smiled back before rushing forward into his embrace which I have missed for more than ten years.

"Oh Lil how I missed you." I heard Tom murmur into my hair and I nodded my agreement.

I was still nerves not knowing if my Lord will remember and gulped when his eyes turned on me.

"James how did all this happen? I thought you to be asexual?" he asked and I sighed in relief this was Tom and not Voldemort.

"Dumbledore did something to me and caused me to do it to Lily and then when you came in and 'killed' us he found us still alive so locked us up with Sirius." I explained Lily nodding against his chest.

"Tom who is that girl?" Lily asked pointing to a young lady who looked like them both.

"Our daughter Veriena Tia Riddle I blood adopted her and our son Damien Vladimir Riddle is upstairs protected by Nagini." Tom responded I noticed he enjoyed the widening of Lilys eyes.

"We have our children back!" she squealed leaving Toms arms to crush Veriena. We all laughed and then headed upstairs to get Damien and start the party.

Tbc….

I know it short but itll be longer next time I promise since I'm saving more reunions for the next chapter this will hopefully tide you all over for the time being lol xD till next time!


	13. Party

A/N: So sorry for the wait! *smacks own head with the key board* Here we are the next chapter I will hopefully get the older chapters out and betaed I feel like such a bad writer for not getting this done sooner but my betas have their own lives and I can only ask so much well on with the story! I think when I finish this story I will work on editing it but if you see errors please tell me and I will fix those first ;).

Author: RougueSakura

Beta(s): Not Betaed sorry!

Story: Feeling

Chapter: Party

Speech: ""-normal talk, ''-thoughts, /snake talk, _Voldemort talking to his minions. _

Warnings: Mild Violence, Swearing, Bashingness(is that a word) and SLASH FINALLY! SSxDR, VRxDM, LVxLE are the three main parings

Rating: M

Summary: What would you do if your whole world turned out to be a lie? You would try to hold on to truth but doing that is harder then it seems. Harry finds that out the hard way on his rollercoaster of a life. RW/AD Bashing Mpreg SSxDR VRxDM LVxLE GWxBZ SBxRL more pairings will be added.

Summery on what has happened so far: Lily, James and Sirius are back what will happen to Damien now? And how will he react to having Ginny around? Well let's find out!

**REVIEW RESPONES!**

**Shadewatcher:** Well Remus is going to be here soon I decided but it won't be easy also the truth I think may take a while to come out I am unsure on that one and thanks for loving the story and sorry it took so long!

**Crazzylove: **Well here's your update and I'm sorry but not everything will be sweet…also I thanks to you I plan on writing a special chapter when this story reaches February which hopefully will be soon but it's not even December yet so it'll be awhile ;).

**Adonoide: **Thanks for likening it…I like it too lol!

**Flying Chrissy: **I hope to keep it interesting please tell me if I have successes in that department.

**Lyra AKA Psycho Lovin' Fiend: **Sorry it took so long!

**Lovefremione: **Thanks for all the tipes and I plan on working on what you suggested the moment I finish this story xDDD!

**LIGHTNSHADOWS: **I would love to answer your questions but that will ruin the story and some I don't even know the answer too yet lol!

Thanks to all that reviewed and I will like to shout out a random thought with my new nails more mistakes are inevitable lol now on with the fic!

Damian POV

As I sat in bed with Nagini rapped I waited with bated breath as the footsteps grew closer and tensed as the doors flew open to reveal four strangers one of which who squealed with delight and launched herself at me completely ignoring Nagini and hugging me tightly all the while whispering mangled words into my ear.

"Uh I'm sorry if I sound rude but who the hell are you?" I asked the women annoyed and slightly scared by the way she was hugging me.

"Now Lil no need to scare your son." The humorous voice of my father drifted over to me causing me to flinch freeing myself from my mother's grasp and hiding in the corner of the bed.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" I heard this woman say and I collapsed into myself neither seeing nor hearing.

Severus Snape POV

I watched in shock as the boy I was growing to love flinch away from his mother and collapse into himself quickly I stepped forward. "Lily step back he is getting flashbacks of some sort and for some reason you are causing them." I said gently not wanting to hurt her feelings or scare Damien at the same. A flash of hurt came and went in her eyes as she nodded and slowly walked away from her son whose mumbling could now be understood.

"I'm a freak no one can love me Uncle said mom doesn't care no one does I deserve to be punished I deserve to be punished." Over and over again Damien mumbled this causing my heart to break all over but before I could move he started a new string of words. "I don't deserve love I only cause pain I'm ugly dirty a freak no one will love me no one will love me." Over and over he said this as I slowly crawled over to him and injected a potion using a syringe, almost immediately the boy collapsed in my arms. And that's when I felt it the fait traces of magic used to keep a glamour in place shakily I called my magic and carefully removed the glamours the boy has placed on himself what I saw did in fact cause me to cry.

Mysterious Person POV

I could tell my once master was furious judging on the amount of damage he has done to his innocent office.

"I can't believe I lost my spy, weapon, and tope student all in one night!" Dumbledore roared at the destroyed office. "Not even the instruments used to keep track of the boy have all failed and to make it worse my prisoners and the youngest Weasly have also disappeared! My plans are ruined!" He stated as he threw himself into his chair and called the house elves to clean his office before sighing and heading off to bed.

I look onward from my spot in his office before I too fall into a restless sleep.

Mysterious Person #2 POV

A rift in the world caused my eyes to open after a many centuries old sleep I glance around and notice that my three companions are as well waking up the pull of power reminded me of the reason we are still alive that evil and good we must protect till the true guardian can be found. I turn towards the podium on which this force rests shivering at the pure evil which pours from this gem. The four of us surround the gem and whisper the ancient words which causes the jewel to purify and glow we all smile and cast a spell that will lock said jewel till the guardian shall open it we will be their protectors for the one who protects the jewel will always have us.

We all separate and explore the tomb of our resting place wondering the changes that most likely have taken place in the world above.

Wondering if all their hard work before their 'deaths' where not all for not.

TBC….

I have decided to end it here and I'm truly sorry its short and yes I did get the idea of the jewel from Inuyasha put plan on using it differently then how it was used in that anime/manga I hope you all like what I've done so far and I'm really trying to keep things interesting and this is how I'm doing it….some things like who is that person/thing in Dumbledores office and who are the four with the jewel? Well send me your guesses and who gets it right gets a cookie and a special prize so send me your responses and thanks for reading!

IT WILL BE LONGER NEXT TIME I SWEAR ON MY BUNNY!


	14. Change

A/N: Well here you go please read the warnings and additional warnings.

**NOTE!: I was able to go through chapters 1-13 and make things a little easier to understand and changed some things as well if you wish to check it out please feel free. **

Author: RougueSakura

Beta(s): Not Betaed sorry!

Story: Feeling

Chapter: Change

Speech: ""-normal talk, ''-thoughts, /snake talk, _Voldemort talking to his minions. __Memory's/Dreams_

Warnings: Strong Violence, Strong Rape Scenes, Swearing, Bashingness(is that a word) and SLASH FINALLY! SSxDR, VRxDM, LVxLE are the three main parings

Rating: M+++

Additional Warnings: If the idea of rape and violence makes you feel in any way uncomfortable and or queasy please skip this chapter and go on to the next or just skip the underlined part of the text though I will give a summary of this chapter in the next one so you don't miss too much. I give this warning so you are warned please don't flag or send me angry reviews for you have been warned.

Summary: What would you do if your whole world turned out to be a lie? You would try to hold on to truth but doing that is harder then it seems. Harry finds that out the hard way on his rollercoaster of a life. RW/AD Bashing Mpreg SSxDR VRxDM LVxLE GWxBZ SBxRL more pairings will be added.

Summary of story so far: Damians having flash backs, there's a spy in Dumbledores office, and what's this about a stone? Let's find out!

Unknown Location

"He is becoming stronger" said the soft voice of Helga Hufflepuff whispered looking worriedly at the stone, her peers and back.

"I'm sure all will work out as it will." Said Godric Gryffindor trying to sooth his worried friend.

"I agree with Godric." Said the regal looking Rowena Ravenclaw, from her perch on a broken pillar.

"I hope my snake is still alive." Huffed Salazar Slytherin from his corner in the shadows.

Vas of quinque elementum quod animus[1] Pulsed on its podium in the center of the room causing all four heads to turn and watch it they all breathed a sigh of relief when it finally died down.

"I believe our time here is running thin we must leave soon." Godric mumbled while the other three nodded. "Let us prepare to depart." He finally said causing us into a flurry of movement hoping beyond hope that the guardian will be able to handle his destiny.

Riddle Manor

It's been two weeks since Snape had to put Damian in a magical coma and the true extent of his injuries were finally revealed. It showed that he has broken nearly every bone in his body at one point in his life, been raped for several years, beaten, hardly fed proper food, his bone structure showed that he has been shoved into a small space for most of his life, and the list continues.

Lily was crying, "Who could ever do this to a child?" she asked between sobs but no one knew the answer causing her to sob harder into her husband's chest.

"How could he carry this all alone?" Alice whispered her face deadly pale.

"It's because of Dumbledore!" Snape spat eyes filled with rage and discus towards the Headmaster.

"That poor boy." Alice whispered going over to Damians bed and fixing his covers her hand accidentally touched his bare skin and before she knew it she was pulled into the boys dreams.

_Damians Dream_

"_BOY!" Slurred Uncle Vernon as he walked into the house slamming the door so hard the whole house shook._

"_Yes Uncle Vernon?" A younger Damian asked meekly not meeting his Uncles eyes._

"_Didn't I tell you to have your chores done before I got home you worthless piece of crap!" He bellowed punching the boy in the gut causing him to cry out and crumple to the floor. "You need to be punished!" The man screamed grabing the smaller boy by the hair and dragging him up to the room._

"_Please Uncle Vernon I'll be good, I well finish my chores please Uncle anything but this please." The boy sobbed causing his Uncle to slap him across the face._

_Once in the room he commanded the boy to strip and then kneel. "Ah there's a good little whore, now open the pretty little moth of yours my little slut!" Vernon purred causing the boy to shiver in disgust which he mistook as pleaser. Grinning Vernon quickly removed his belt and slid out of his pants and boxers revealing an engorged cock its head purple pre-cum already leaking from the slit. "Now keep your mouth open and no teeth." He purred as he proceeded to fuck his nephew's moth not caring that he was chocking the boy only focused on the heat around his cock. He started grunting and quickening his thrusts as he neared completion forcing his cock deep in his nephews throat forcing him to swallow all his seed before making him lick it clean. _

"_Please Uncle no more" Damian sobbed once he could breathe again._

"_On your stomach boy!" He roared instead causing Damian to scramble to follow his orders laying face down on the bed._

_He could sense his Uncle come up behind him as the bed dipped and groaned to sustain his weight before thrusting into the young body beneath him dry and with not peroration what so ever causing the boys abused channel to rip and tear even more making him scream into his pillow as he was pounded into again and again the pain seemed never ending. Finally Uncle Vernon groaned and shot his seed into the torn channel causing it to burn. Roughly he extracted himself and yanked the boy to the floor causing him to yelp in surprise before quieting down while Vernon lifted up his pants once again covering himself. _

"_Now for your punishment you worthless boy!" He said bringing the buckle of his belt down hard onto the boys back causing old wounds to open and new ones to form after a few hours Vernon became board and after a few good kicks and punches left the naked boy on the floor sobbing quietly. Suddenly the door creaked causing the abused boy to tense then flinch from the pain._

"_Harry don't worry It's just me." Petunia said softly causing the boy to untense his body carefully Petunia tended to his wounds before dressing him in his over large pajamas and saying good night before closing the door softly. Damian smiled sadly before drifting into an uneasy sleep_

_END OF DREAM_

Alice awoke voice raw from screaming and tears running down her face. Shivering she gracefully accepted the tea from Night and took a few sips before speaking.

"His Uncle is the main one doing the abuse his aunt helps him after and keeps a front to avoid the anger of her husband. I do not know of the cousin but I hope the Uncle dyes a very painful death!" the seer exclaimed causing all to stare at her agape rarely did a seer wish upon the death of another.

"What did you see?" Lily whispered as though afraid to hear the answer.

"His Uncle abusing him and his aunt healing him." She answered vaguely and everyone can tell she was not saying the full truth. "And please don't ask it is not my place to say." She said before anyone could speak.

Fawkes POV

'Oh I need to get out of here!' The phoenix exclaimed in his mind as he watched his once master destroy his office again for the third time in two weeks.

Thrilling sadly I disappeared in a burst of flame as the angered headmaster continued to destroy his office unaware of the absence of one other.

Founders Tomb

"It is time to leave" we all mummer as one disappearing with the jewel as well.

The pull will guide us strait to our new master and guardian of the stone.

'To a new era' was the last thought on all their minds as they were whisked away…

TBC…

OHHHHHH what's going to happen lol! Till next time!

[1] you will find out the name later xD


	15. The New Guardian is Found

A/N: Im on a roll lol

**NOTE!: I was able to go through chapters 1-13 and make things a little easier to understand and changed some things as well if you wish to check it out please feel free. **

Author: RougueSakura

Beta(s): Not Betaed sorry!

Story: Feeling

Chapter: The New Guardian is Found

Speech: ""-normal talk, ''-thoughts, /snake talk, _Voldemort talking to his minion,. __Memory's/Dreams, _**phoenix speak**

Warnings: Mild Violence, Mentions of rape, Swearing, Bashingness(is that a word) and SLASH FINALLY! SSxDR, VRxDM, LVxLE are the three main parings

Rating: M

Here is the summary for those of you that skipped last chapter…..The four founders are the protectors of the stone its name is long, Vas of quinque elementum quod animus note its really bad Latin, Fawkes has left Dumbles and Alice went into Damians dream and witnessed his Uncles worst.

Summary: What would you do if your whole world turned out to be a lie? You would try to hold on to truth but doing that is harder then it seems. Harry finds that out the hard way on his rollercoaster of a life. RW/AD Bashing Mpreg SSxDR VRxDM LVxLE GWxBZ SBxRL more pairings will be added.

Summary of story so far: The Founders have left their tomb and Fawkes has left the headmaster and where the hell is Remus?

Damians Bedroom

We freeze time when we arrive to view the situation we have landed ourselves in. "On the bed is the Guardian." Rowena exclaimed moving swiftly to the bed. "Helga who are the others?" she asked in a quiet tone as she examined the frail boy on the bed.

"His father Tom Riddle, his mother Lily Riddle, his sister Veriena, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, All three Malfoys, Alice and Blue White, James Potter, Night Clow, Linda Sam, Nick Soma and Sarah Blacknight." The founder of Hufflepuff rambled pointing to each one in turn.

"Hmm all these are close to the boy especially Severus Snape." Godric mumbled and with Salazar's help unfroze the room.

"Who the hell are you three!" Tom yelled the moment he unfroze the others fallowing his lead till Lily gasped.

"Are you four the founders?" Lily whispered stepping out of Toms protective embrace carefully.

Rowena smiled "Yes child we are."

"We are here to protect the Guardian." Salazar said getting strait to business.

"Who is this Guardian?" Severus asked.

"Him" all four said pointing at the sleeping form of Damian.

"What is he to protect?" Alice asked in her mysterious voice.

"This" Helga said bringing out a box hidden within the folds of her robs.

"The Vas of quinque elementum quod animus; which means Vessel of the five elements and souls." Godric answered

Damians POV

I felt a great need to awaken that all will be all right. The murkiness of my fears are swept away as I open my eyes to the ceiling of my room.

I blinked and focused instantly on the four at the end of my bed all who I knew. "Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin you are here to protect me for what I protect?" I questioned getting nods form all four of them.

I felt myself being lifted up into a seating position as they put the gem I must purify and protect is secured around my neck, looking towards my parents and friends before falling into a deep sleep.

Damians Bedroom

"He will sleep like this for three days before he awakens we must be ready." Salazar murmured before sitting on the love seat by the fire in the room joined quickly by his lover and colleges the others in the room looked at one another and then joined them as well.

Fawkes POV

With the hat holding the sword and the bag filled with other treasures I beat my wings and grasp my burdens tighter as Riddle Manor comes into view with the last of my energy I flapped my wings and prayed it wouldn't hurt too much. All I heard was the braking of glass searing pain and the blissfully nothing.

TBC….

OH no what could of happened to Fawkes! Well I was going to put that in here but then my mom is kicking me off the computer cus of my sister and I wanted to do one last update today so here it is and please tell me what you think with no family around they sould get longer lol ttyl!


	16. Preparation for the Future

A/N: Im on a roll lol

**NOTE!: I was able to go through chapters 1-13 and make things a little easier to understand and changed some things as well if you wish to check it out please feel free. **

Author: RougueSakura

Beta(s): Not Betaed sorry!

Story: Feeling

Chapter: Preparation for the Future

Speech: ""-normal talk, ''-thoughts, /snake talk/, _Voldemort talking to his minion,. __Memory's/Dreams, _**phoenix speak**

Warnings: Mild Violence, Mentions of rape, Swearing, Bashingness(is that a word) and SLASH FINALLY! SSxDR, VRxDM, LVxLE are the three main parings

Rating: M

Summary: What would you do if your whole world turned out to be a lie? You would try to hold on to truth but doing that is harder then it seems. Harry finds that out the hard way on his rollercoaster of a life. RW/AD Bashing Mpreg SSxDR VRxDM LVxLE GWxBZ SBxRL more pairings will be added.

Summary of story so far: Fawkes has just 'dropped in', the founders are here and Remus has yet to be found…

Salazar Slytherin POV

_/Nagini tell me about the members of this house./_ I hissed to Nagini as the others have left me to heal the phoenix that decided to destroy the window in Damiens room. The other three went to familiarize themselves with the home of the Guardia.

_/It is very nice her speaker, master takes good care of those who lives in the manor and is wary and strict to those that do not./ _she hissed in response causing me to nod happily.

**Who are you?** The bird below me thrilled looking at me puzzled expression.

"I am one of the ones to protect Damien Riddle the next guardian of the stone and you are?" I questioned it in English knowing that Nagini can understand the language just fine.

**To serve my new master we shall not speak like this again unless the need so arises I only talk like this to my master.** The bird thrilled softly as I nodded in understanding before allowing me to carry it over to his new master, they will heal together.

Godric Gryffindor POV

I left my lover with the boy and the snake, though I did take my hat and sword.

"Helga how will we train the boy? You know he can't fight offensively." I asked softy she turns her gaze towards me and whispered back.

"He needs our protection and guidance Fawkes luckily came back with all our other relics which we shall teach him how to use and harness at a full potential including that hat and sword of yours."

I nod in understanding as myself, Helga, and Rowena were led through this huge home, we found that the fifth floor was out of bounds reason why Riddle didn't say but the fourth floor was all bedrooms and bathrooms. The floors were a worm warn wood and the walls were a deep red with brown finishing, a thick red rug stayed in the middle of the hallways that made the fourth floor. All the doors were made from heavy oak and once used needed a password till vacated once more, to ensure privacy, Riddle explained but there was an override password for each floor what it was he didn't tell us. Then he showed us too our rooms which were right across from Damiens we thanked him for that we were shown were his and his wife's rooms were before heading down to the third floor which was pretty much gutted and made into a training room.

The a quarter of the room was covered in mats while another was hardwood the part to my left looked like a study area it had a shoot that said library in and another that said training room out also a small stair case in case you wished to explore the shelves yourself which Rowena thought was brilliant. Also filling one wall were practice dummies, weapons, and boxing equipment and on the other charts and things potion masters, healers, and seers mainly used I could easily tell who used which side of the room.

Following Riddle to the second floor there were several doors to our right which he said were many conference rooms across the way led to a set of double doors which revealed a roughly four level library though most likely bigger once again to Rowenas delight. This floor was done in darker colors from dark wood too dark walls while the library has an open feeing and was airy with light wood and walls a light blue made one wish to sit for hours. This level also contained two drawing rooms which looked inviting.

Leading us to another stair case he took us down to the first floor which was a smart 14th century style with aqua's and silver to the dining hall which could fit many on its polished service to the main throne room which was all made of stone. Also the first floor had a receiving room, tea room, and the room for the sick.

Then leading us down into the dungeons he showed us the immensely large potions lab, pointed us in the direction of the cells were we could hear some moans and the kitchens which even though in the dungeons immensely clean and bright with many elves to greet us.

Taking us after the gloom of the dungeons to the outside of his home which I made out horse and other animals stables, a few green houses which made Helga smile a Quiddich pitch and a small forest with a lake.

Then leading us back inside to the tea room where we were seated and offered tea before a warm fire. I noticed that Potter, Black, Snape, Riddles wife and daughter and the Malfoys joined us.

James Potter POV

I joined my Lord when I heard him and our guest enter the tea room I bow respectfully to him as do the others before finding a seat and grabbing a cup of strong tea."My Lord what is our next plan of action?" I ask quietly breaking the silence permeating the room.

"We will train my children and make them fully relaxed in this new situation we are in before striking major parties." He answered and I nodded in understanding, it of course made perfect sense.

"What of Hogwarts my Lord?" I heard Severus ask, everyone thinks that Severus and I were school rivals well as a face we were in fact we are best friends have been since we were little but because of Dumbledore we thought it best to pretend to be enemies it worked, till he found out the truth of course.

"Don't worry Severus the attack I am planning will hurt as few students as possible." I heard our Lord assure Severus and I could see the relief in his face though most only saw the blank mask of a overworked man.

"Sev your tired go to bed." I stated earning a glare from him, a giggle from Lily, and a snort from Sirius.

"I am not tired James." I heard him state firmly.

"Sev!" I whined, "I know you better than anyone in this room and if you don't go to your room and sleeping within the next hour god help me I will find your parents portrait and do a forever sticking charm on your wall!" I half shouted causing our Lords face to mask in confusion for Lily to laugh and for Sirius to fall off his chair rolling on the ground laughing.

"What do you mean by that Potter?" I hear Gryffindor ask clearly confused.

"Oh well Sev- mph!" I started before large potion stained hands covered my mouth.

"Say one more word James Harold Potter and so help me I'll kill you myself!" Severus hissed causing me to nod wiggle out of his grasp and boot him out of the room.

"Then go to bed love?" I stated before slamming the door in his face.

"Why did you just call him love?" Ravenclaw asked, "Are you two lovers?"

"What me and Sev oh hell no we are just friends but I call everyone love from time to time I am actually asexual I hate the idea of sex more than the thought of eating my vegetables!" I stated grinning madly at the founder who snorted a very unladylike snort before calming herself.

"I can't believe I just watched Severus be literally booted out." I heard Luscious murmur causing me to snigger.

"Oh hush you knew it was going to happen sooner or later." His wife said causing me to grin.

The I set my gaze on the hair to the Malfoy fortune and the princesses herself sitting close and whispering to each other. I sneaked up quietly behind them. "SO WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT HMM?" I shouted in their ears causing them to squeal and fall to the floor.

"James what was that for?" Veriena asked angrily

"Well I just wanted to know when you two were going to state that you're an item?" I asked load enough for the whole room to hear causing them to blush madly and stutter.

"Well I'm beat so night everyone!" I called out bowing once more to my Lord before escaping from the room and the two teenagers being grilled.

Remus POV

I got shakily too my feet and quickly appeared away thinking 'he lied'.

TBC…

Well my muse is beat tell me did that make up for the drag in updates also tell me if that was good! Maybe more tomorrow I'm not sure but most likely the day after for sure.


	17. James Problem and Remuses Return

A/N: Im on a roll lol

**NOTE!: I was able to go through chapters 1-13 and make things a little easier to understand and changed some things as well if you wish to check it out please feel free. **

Author: RougueSakura

Beta(s): Not Betaed sorry!

Story: Feeling

Chapter: James Problem and Remuses Return

Speech: ""-normal talk, ''-thoughts, /snake talk/, _Voldemort talking to his minion,. __Memory's/Dreams, _**phoenix speak**

Warnings: Mutilation, Swearing, Bashingness(is that a word) and SLASH FINALLY! SSxDR, VRxDM, LVxLE are the three main parings

Extra Warnings: If you do not like the idea of the disfigurement of the human body please skip at least the first part of this chapter, you have been warned no flagging please.

Rating: M+

Summary: What would you do if your whole world turned out to be a lie? You would try to hold on to truth but doing that is harder then it seems. Harry finds that out the hard way on his rollercoaster of a life. RW/AD Bashing Mpreg SSxDR VRxDM LVxLE GWxBZ SBxRL more pairings will be added.

Summary of story so far: There was a snippet of Remus, a thorough explanation of the house and James teasing Severus…now why is James the way he is?

James POV

I stand in front of the bathroom mirror, nude, examining the disfigurations of my flesh. Removing the glamour fully I shiver in disgust as the mirror gasps whispering poor baby to me. My left ear is gone along with my left nipple; my face has claw marks of an angry beast going from my right ear to the other side of my jaw. My right eye is filled with blood and useless. I have an array of marks down my body till my groin hanging alone for my testicles have been ripped from my body, the jagged lines continue all the way to my ankles were they slowly thin and disappear.

Sighing I pull myself away from the mirror and wash my body under the gentle spray of the shower, after drying myself off I change into my cotton pajamas kindly found by the house elves and sink into my bed within minutes I am deep in slumber.

Rowena Ravenclaw POV

"What is the matter with him?" I asked softy a few minutes after James Potter departure, "he has heavy glamours covering his entire body!"

"That is not for us to tell but it is a very sad story indeed." Lily Riddle said after a minute of silence.

"Even before James had to wear the glamours he hated the idea of sex, it was like this act his body and mind would not allow him to contribute in." Black said softly looking at the floor.

"I always thought him a strange one." Luscious Malfoy commented looking into his tea.

"Yah he told me when he was eight that he would never have sex and back then I didn't even know what that was! The boy was too smart then when we were sixteen I told him that Remy and I were dating, he paled, smiled and gave us his blessing before leaving the room. We didn't follow him because we where idiots and didn't see the sighs." He finished exasperated

"What sighs were those?" my mate Helga asked quietly.

"The sighs that he has reached the end, but I won't tell you anymore without his permission." Black finished softly causing myself and Helga to nod in understanding we won't push any longer.

"What are your plans Riddle?" I heard Salazar ask abruptly changing topics the whole room seemed to breathe again.

"Since the regaining of my sanity I plan on fewer killings only if necessary also I want to take out the corrupted leaders and replace them with more worthy heads, and the list continues." Riddle responded causing Sal to nod and stand Godric standing with him.

"Well good night everyone." Godric said quietly before leaving the room with Sal. The rest of us made our excuses before heading off to bed.

Throne Room-next morning

"_Report!"_ hissed Voldemort to the group of deatheaters quickly one by one they reported their findings glancing nervously between father, mother, and daughter.

"_Parkinson how is the takedown of the ministry coming?" _

"Not as well as we hoped my Lord but we have deatheaters in every level of the ministry." Parkinson stuttered out.

"_And you think that is good enough! _Crucio_!" _Voldemort hissed red eyes blazing.

"Your lord expected better if we had deatheaters in every level the Ministry of Magic should have already fallen." Veriena hissed at the quivering deatheater after her father lifted the curse.

"Luscious how is the Minister?" Lily asked turning everyone's attention on the blond aristocrat.

"Scared My Lady he fears for his life and is facing more problems when he ignored the warnings of your husband's return now less trust his word and his support crumbles slowly it is only a matter of time." Luscious respond bowing deeply before joining the other ranks.

"Severus how is my brother?" Veriena questioned the potions master.

"He is well but has yet to awaken my Princess." He responded causing the others to nod. With a few more meetings the lower ranking deatheaters adjourned.

"_Peter!" _Voldemort barked causing the rat man to squeak and scuttle to where his master could see him.

"Y-y-yes ma ma master?" the rat stuttered causing the royal family to sneer.

"_You have failed me for the last time! Cucio!" _Voldemort hissed causing the rat to wither on the ground after lifting the curse he hissed. _"Send him to the ministry so one of our own may be free."_

"Of course my lord!" three deatheaters stated, before taking the unconscious Wormtail out of the room.

James POV

I was pulled out of my deep sleep with a light knocking on my door, grumbling I climbed out of bed grabbed a robe and threw up my glamour before answering the door to find all four founders behind it.

"May we please come in?" Hufflepuff asked and I just nodded dumbly before emitting the four.

"The others are at a meeting they said they wanted to let you rest." Slytherin stated causing me to nod again before offering them a seat.

"May I ask why you are here?" I questioned them all trying to be polite.

"We wanted to ask you why you wear those glamours your friends said some accident happened but said we must come to you to learn more." Hufflepuff said soothingly though still causing me to pale.

"Why do you care?" I whispered harshly looking down at my feet, my normal looking feet.

"Because it is very taxing hiding yourself like this." Slytherin said not as soothingly as Hufflepuff causing me to start shaking.

"Sal! Don't be rude!" Ravenclaw scolded as Hufflepuff came over to me and slowing removed my glamours I had my eyes closed because I didn't want to see the disgust, and pity in their eyes.

"Shit who the hell did this to you!" I heard Gryffindor exclaim causing my eyes to open wide.

"I was attacked." I stated in a monotone.

"Attacked my ass! By what? For crying out loud some of those marks look like there from abuse!"

"Godric calm down your scaring him!" Hufflepuff explained hugging me to her chest.

"James dear please call us all by are first names it gets confusing with our last names." Helga said gently and I nodded into her chest.

"Now come let's get you dressed you will no longer hide" Rowena exclaimed causing me to look up shocked.

"Wha Why?" I exclaimed looking for an exit.

"Because it is taxing on your body and sapping you of your magic have courage my friend!" Godric exclaimed bouncing up and down.

"You are with friends and if they can't accept you then I will punish them myself now go get dressed!" Rowena exclaimed causing me to chuckle and hurriedly do her bidding. Once dressed they presented too me two pieces of cloth.

"If you choose you can cover your eye and ear." Salazar explained causing me to nod and do so happy to have some cover, after grabbing my glasses I walked towards my door.

"You know maybe one day I will tell you four the full story but today's not that day first let me step out into the world, even though I wouldn't be allowed to do anything else with you four." I ended laughing at their god smacked faces.

"Alright then let's go to brunch." Rowena stated happily and I nodded and led them to the dining room.

Remus Lupin POV

I follow the scent I haven't smelled in years, the smell of my lover Sirius Black, my friends Lily Riddle and James Potter and another who I remember from a few years back Ginny Weasly. Staggering through the forest I see the trees thinning till I find myself in a field from where I was I could see the huge manor which the Riddle family and their friends, the scents grow stronger so I follow till a shout causing me to turn and my world goes black.

TBC…..

Well what do you think? Longer then last time I hope


	18. Remus Found and Damien Awakenssortof

A/N: Tired

**NOTE!: I was able to go through chapters 1-13 and make things a little easier to understand and changed some things as well if you wish to check it out please feel free. **

Author: RougueSakura

Beta(s): Not Betaed sorry!

Story: Feeling

Chapter: Remus found and Damien Awakens…Sort of

Speech: ""-normal talk, ''-thoughts, /snake talk/, _Voldemort talking to his minion,. __Memory's/Dreams/Flashbacks, _**phoenix speak**

Warnings: Mild Violence, Swearing, Bashingness(is that a word) and SLASH FINALLY! SSxDR, VRxDM, LVxLE are the three main parings

Rating: M

Summary: What would you do if your whole world turned out to be a lie? You would try to hold on to truth but doing that is harder then it seems. Harry finds that out the hard way on his rollercoaster of a life. RW/AD Bashing Mpreg SSxDR VRxDM LVxLE GWxBZ SBxRL more pairings will be added.

Summary of story so far: There was a snippet of Remus, a thorough explanation of the house and James teasing Severus…now why is James the way he is?

Dining Room

"Sir I am sorry to bother you during lunch but there has been a disturbance on the grounds!" A young deatheater stated startling the users of said dining room with his entrance.

"What disturbance is this?" Tom Riddle asked leader of the Deatheaters.

"A werewolf milord as entered the premises he has been stunned and locked in the dungeons to feel your wreath my lord!" the young man stated bowing eyes down.

"Good I will be there shortly to take care of the problem." Tom stated to the young deatheater.

"Milord if I may could I take care of this thorn?" James asked, "For it is the duty I had in the first war."

"Of course, have fun."

"Thank you Lord."James stated before leaving with the deatheater.

Riddle Manor Dungeons

"Over here sir." The boy said pointing towards a small cell.

"Thank you, you may go." James murmured before the boy left gratefully, James chuckled 'must be a new deatheater.'

James walked up to the cell and casted a Lumos to get a better view and gasped with what he saw, there lay Moony in a pool of his own blood luckily unconscious from a blow to the head. His clothes were mere rags hanging from his bony frame hair matted with dirt, blood, and other liquids. His chest was torn and parts of it still bleeding. Crying out James launched himself at his friend being mindful of his injures cast a minor charm to stop the bleeding then a charm to float him along before taking him out of the dungeons and into the sick wing before lying him on the bed and calling for help.

Damiens POV

I felt as though someone was calling me, telling me it's time to wake up while another voice said sleep for another day. But there was unease in his home and he didn't like it for it scared him the thought of not knowing that on its own awakened me. Looking around I gasp when I see Dumbledores phoenix sleeping on a stand besides my bed I could see some light injuries and quickly healed them with the spells I knew causing the bird to awaken.

**Ah I see you've awoken a day early master.** the bird chimed causing me to smile.

"Something is calling for me." I stated causing the bird to nod. "It is not the jewel for it is calm but a disturbance on the lower levels…" I stated my voice trailing.

**Young master look into yourself use the training you acquired to seek out the problem** the bird cooed softly I smiled nodded and did just that. What I saw caused me to gasp.

"Remus is hurt, Fawkes I must help him!" I cried looking around for more proper clothing seeing none I sigh and offer my shoulder to the magnificent bird who takes the offer and lands on my shoulder wrapping his tail around my thin waist. Walking quickly I opened my door and almost ran to the stairs before dashing through the great hall and the doors to the healing wing gasping for breath, walking in I caught sight of a man who I didn't know, he had a eye patch and a piece of cloth covering is ear also had many scares but he want my worry the man on the bed was. Walking quickly over to Remus I ignored the man's gasp and questioned and motioned for Fawkes to proceed once he was done I did the healing spells and administered the proper potions before the man was finally starting to look decent before smiling and falling barley noticing the arms that caught me and placed me gently onto the bed before once again falling into a deep slumber.

TBC…..

I decided to end it here I'm tired and having a rough day so I just wanna relax I hope you like it and will continue reading this fic R&R!


	19. Damiens Dream

A/N: *typing a lot*

NOTE!: I was able to go through chapters 1-13 and make things a little easier to understand and changed some things as well if you wish to check it out please feel free.

Author: RougueSakura

Beta(s): Not Betaed sorry!

Story: Feeling

Chapter: Damiens Dream

Speech: ""-normal talk, ''-thoughts, /snake talk/, _Voldemort talking to his minion,. __Memory's/Dreams/Flashbacks, _**phoenix speak**

Warnings: Mild Violence, Swearing, Bashingness(is that a word) and SLASH FINALLY! SSxDR, VRxDM, LVxLE are the three main parings

Rating: M

Summary: What would you do if your whole world turned out to be a lie? You would try to hold on to truth but doing that is harder then it seems. Harry finds that out the hard way on his rollercoaster of a life. RW/AD Bashing Mpreg SSxDR VRxDM LVxLE GWxBZ SBxRL more pairings will be added.

Summary of story so far: Remus is back and healed and for some reason Damien awakens!

Damiens POV

I woke up in a dried up field just outside what looked like to be an abandoned city. Standing up I realized my clothing has changed to rough pants, shirt and shoes all an ugly brown. Walking down the slope I enter the broken city careful to avoid the broken shards of glass that threaten to rip though the thin layer of my shoes to my feet. Hearing many noises from my left I realize that I am not as alone as I thought. Walking towards the noise I see two beings fighting hard against the other.

One was a brilliant women dressed in armor of black and a gown of white now turned grey and red from the dust and the blood, her piety hands hold a mighty black and silver sword that holds ancient ruins that I couldn't read from here. Her left hand glowed with the workings of magic as she seemed to glide around the ring of battle. He brown locks no longer secure in the bun around her head for wasps surround her like a halo, her violet eyes alight with passion, and life but with a hint of weariness hidden underneath. Her skin ripped and dusty did nothing to mask her beauty.

Her appoint was the opposite it looked like a mass of body's slammed together. It had a head of a black dragon with a face on its forehead, its neck was made of spikes and skin that looked tougher then iron, the rest of it I realized was just a mass of demons put together infusing there powers to try and defeat this one women. Its giant claws came down and tried to crush her the only thing stopping it was her shield.

I watched in silent horror as the things tail came around and wrapped around her middle trying to crush her to death and I could tell the only thing stopping it was the faint feeling of magic in the air. I saw her reach forward and shout a spell, "Forever irretitus pugna intemporaliter!" And a bright light emitted from her body enveloping both her and the mighty demon before vanishing I rushed forward after recovering from the light and saw all the was left was a jewel and her heart.

I watched as the jewel glowed and rose from the ground attaching itself gently to my neck. "So was this how you came to be?" I questioned the jewel softly not expecting an answer but of course got one.

"It is." A voice answered behind me causing me to jump and turn, frowning when all I saw was a ring on the floor. Walking over I wearily pick it up feeling only trust and warmth from it. "I am the ring of Hufflepuff, I warn you of friend or foe." It spoke to me causing me to nod and place it on my index figure, it was a perfect fit. The smooth thin texture of the ring felt nice against my skin, it was small with the symbol of Hufflepuff engraved on its surface I felt it mold with my figure knowing it will never come off.

"I am the diadem of Ravenclaw," Started another voice to my right causing me to turn, "I help you seek all knowledge and point out the truth and lies in words." It finished before settling itself on my head resting perfectly and it too seemed to fuse with my body.

_**/I am the serpent of Slytherin./**_ hissed a voice to my left causing me to turn and see a snake of unknown origin slither up my arm and wrap itself around my neck. _**/I protect you from those who wish you harm./ It hissed in my ear.**_ I smiled and petted my new familiar.

"I am the bracelet of Gryffindor." A voice said behind me causing me to turn again. "I make sure your thoughts are clear and leveled and that are your own I also warn you of others who may not be loyal to you." It stated as it settled softly around my wrist infusing itself and becoming one with me like all the others. The lion of Gryffindor blinked up at me.

"When you awake we will be on you, you must awaken and protect the Vas of quinque elementum quod animus. Do not worry young one you will have others to help and guide you. Now up!" another voice said softly causing me to nod and close my eyes as the world around me disappeared and the one I belong to appear in its stead.

I awoke to the sound of hushed voices but I kept my breathing even and made sure they thought I was still asleep and listened in on their conversation.

"So he held you captive since after Damiens third year?" I heard Severus hiss and his voice almost gave me away for I felt my heart beat quicken luckily I was able to keep breathing even.

"Yes the hours turned to days and everything started to meshed together so I lost track of time quickly after that." Responded Remus and his voice surprised me for I didn't remember him being here yesterday made me wonder on how long I slept. Opening my eyes I take a peek at the others in the room.

The first I noticed had to of been Rowena Ravenclaw, her long black locks tied tightly in a bun behind her head allowing only a few strands to curl around her heart shaped face which held amazing yellow sapphires. Her robs where royal blue and the ring on her finger shined of wealth and power.

The women besides her must have been Helga Hufflepuff, the gentle looking women was light were Ravenclaw was dark, her hair is blond and allowed free reign and reached to about her knees hugging her figure, her face was clean and her blue eyes alight with laughter and mischief.

The man next to her must be Godric Gryffindor his blazing red hair sticking every which way was a dead giveaway, he secured it in a wild ponytail as though it was refusing to be tamed his bronze skin was smooth and his green eyes stood out bright filled with tricks and surprisingly understanding.

Finally the one who I saw quietly grab his hand was Salazar Slytherin. Were Gryffindor was dark he was light. With pale skin and inky black hair he was the man to scare and frighten, his eyes were red filled with uneasiness and distrust to every movement of everyone in the room besides his companions.

I gasped causing everyone in the room to turn and look at me as I felt a warm glow surround me and then the gifts that were bestowed upon me appeared in place even Salazars snake. Once the glow down it took all of three seconds, which I happily counted before people moved luckily the four founders stopped everyone from getting too close.

"Hi guys." I whisper smiling at the astonished faces of my father and sister and laughing softly at everyone else's.

"Harry are you alright?" my father asked me softly as he came and sat next to me holding my face in his big hands.

"Yes father I am more than alright." I responded accepting his hug.

"Harry?" I heard a whimper behind my father causing me to look and I gasped standing there was a women who I never expected to see again, my mother.

Lily Riddle looked nervures I could tell by the way she was biting her lip her green eyes downcast with worry and her stance defeated. Gently I pry my father off me and walk slowly to my mother. Encasing her in a warm hug one she instantly melted into.

"My son I never thought I would see you again!" she cried into my shoulder and I cried as well, I cried for her and I cried for my father.

"I missed you to Mum." I murmured into her hair before passing out from the excitement of the meeting.

TBC...

Well what do you guys think? Longer then last time for sure lol


	20. Bridge

A/N: *typing a lot*

NOTE!: I was able to go through chapters 1-13 and make things a little easier to understand and changed some things as well if you wish to check it out please feel free.

Author: RougueSakura

Beta(s): Not Betaed sorry!

Story: Feeling

Chapter: Bridge

Speech: ""-normal talk, ''-thoughts, /snake talk/, _Voldemort talking to his minion,. __Memory's/Dreams/Flashbacks, _**phoenix speak**

Warnings: Mild Violence, Swearing, Bashingness(is that a word) and SLASH FINALLY! SSxDR, VRxDM, LVxLE are the three main parings

Rating: M

Summary: What would you do if your whole world turned out to be a lie? You would try to hold on to truth but doing that is harder then it seems. Harry finds that out the hard way on his rollercoaster of a life. RW/AD Bashing Mpreg SSxDR VRxDM LVxLE GWxBZ SBxRL more pairings will be added.

Summary of story so far: Damien gets some gifts and things start to slowly get back to normal

Damiens POV

The next day I awoke to only Severus who's back was turned to me, I smile unsure of this feeling bubbling in my chest, he turns seeing me awake, "Damien you've awakened I see, how are you feeling?" he asked nervously.

"I am fine; I feel great and want to get out of this bed!" I exclaimed causing Severus to laugh, I smile at the sound.

"I don't see why not, are you up for a meeting? He just called one." Severus asked causing me to nod excitedly, quickly dressing I hiss for my new familiar realizing I do not know its name. _/What is your name my protector?/ _I hissed as the snake wrapped itself around my neck hiding the jewel around my neck.

_/My name is Cicero[1] little one./ _he hissed back after he finished wrapping himself nodding I followed a surprised Severus to the meeting room.

"What of your new attire?" He asked before entering the room.

"I will tell you later along with everyone else." I whispered back just as the door opens.

Everyone turns and looks at their potion master and surprisingly their prince. Silently Severus joins the circle and I joined my mother and father, standing on my father's left and my sister on our mother's right. Behind the thrones stood four people in shadow but I knew them to be the founders.

"_It seems my son is well enough to join us." _Voldemort hissed to the crowed. _"How do you feel my son?"_

"I feel well Father, how is mother?" I answered and asked.

"I am fine my son." Mother answered for my father causing me to smile slightly.

"_We are planning a attack on the Ministry, what are your thoughts?" _my father asked causing me to frown in thought.

"The loss of a few lives as possible father." I answered truthfully but knowing that would be hard.

"_That will be hard, Damien go with your trainers you have much to catch up on." _My father hissed causing me to nod and follow my teachers out of the room, once in the training room all of them turned on me and I sighed knowing they expected an explanation.

"On my head is the diadem of Ravenclaw, it helps me seek all knowledge and point out the truth and lies of words. The silver ring on my finger is Hufflepuffs it will warn we of friend or foe. The bracelet is from Gryffindor it will help me be clear and level headed and that my thoughts are my own. The snake around my neck is the serpent of Slytherin he is my protector from those who wish me harm, his name is Cicero by the way." I explained laughing inwardly at their aw struck faces.

"When did this happen? Sara asked for all of them since she recovered first.

"I dreamt and then this happened I don't really know how to explain it." I answered vaguely bring the books I was unable to read before my coma in front of me and started to read. Knowing a dismissal when they see one they decided to drop the topic until their young prince was ready to talk about it, Alice left to inform their Lord what they knew and they watched me or did some other activity as I read.

Veriena POV

After listing to what Alice has learned my worry for my brother spiked for I didn't understand what was going on and from the looks of my parents and our friends they were just as confused. "What does all this mean?" I whispered both wanting and dreading the answer.

"He is fulfilling his part." Godric answered walking into the room with the other founders.

"He has a duty which he understands and takes responsibility of." Rowena stated as well.

"We will do all in our power to protect him." Helga promised and the other three nodded.

"As well as protect what he protects and purifies." Salazar finished before he and the others walked out of the room causing the others to become even more confused.

"That makes no sense." I stated filling the silence.

"Your brother has a rough road ahead but with love and knowledge he can get through it all." Alice whispered airily before falling asleep right in her chair.

TBC….

I know it is short and a nasty cliffy but it needs to be done cus my mind is sadly slowly becoming blocked and I at least wish to get something out before school starts till next time which I promise will be longer!

[1] Cicero means the Historian.


	21. Time Skip

A/N: Ok well school for me has started and I am totally surprised that I am not dying*not literally* but I will try to keep my promise of a chapter for every story a week and there will be times I can't and I am sorry with all my heart when that happens and don't get mad at me get mad at the people who assign all the homework….THE TEACHERS! Well anyway on with this chapter! :D

NOTE!: I was able to go through chapters 1-13 and make things a little easier to understand and changed some things as well if you wish to check it out please feel free.

Author: RougueSakura

Beta(s): Not Betaed sorry!

Story: Feeling

Chapter: Time Skip

Speech: ""-normal talk, ''-thoughts, /snake talk/, _Voldemort talking to his minion,. __Memory's/Dreams/Flashbacks, _**phoenix speak**

Warnings: Mild Violence, Swearing, Bashingness(is that a word) and SLASH FINALLY! SSxDR, VRxDM, LVxLE are the three main parings

Rating: M

Summary: What would you do if your whole world turned out to be a lie? You would try to hold on to truth but doing that is harder then it seems. Harry finds that out the hard way on his rollercoaster of a life. RW/AD Bashing Mpreg SSxDR VRxDM LVxLE GWxBZ SBxRL more pairings will be added.

Summary of story so far: Damien awakens…again and Alice explains some things in her vague way.

Damiens POV

I awoke with a start a silent scream at my lips and a cold sweat icing my body when the soothing hand of my secret crush gently wipes the sweat off of my forehead around the metal band that hums against my skin.

"What happened?" He asked in his soft voice causing me to smile guiltily.

"Sorry for startling you Severus it was just a nightmare." I whispered causing the man to frown. I rubbed the bracelet that I had gotten from Godric Gryffindor a nervous habit I picked up two months ago. I closed my eyes still remembering that day, the dream I had yet to tell anyone else. Two months ago I fell into a coma and dreamed about the creation of the crystal that rests on my neck. A gentle hand on my chin causes me to snap out of the past and into the present.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Severus asked gently causing me to smile softly till a small cough over took me. I seem to be getting sicker these days but Alice said it was normal hence the reason Severus was in my room to make sure I was always with someone, they all took shifts. Tomorrow will be with father.

"I was just remembering the day two months ago when I dreamed." I started to say looking up and seeing the nod from Severus to continue, I was glad; I couldn't be interrupted not now. "I first just remembered floating, then I awoke onto a grassy field wearing peasants clothing I walked through a abounded city, or a village I really couldn't tell which now that I think about it, and I came across a battle between I guess you can call it light and darkness, and that was how this jewel was formed from the sacrifice of a pure women who will forever fight a monster within the jewel. Its scary thinking about it, I sometimes worry I won't be strong enough. Yes I know I have been training with you all and I can lead an organization, am one of the best potion makers under you and am soon to be a strong seer but what if that means nothing if I can't control this thing!" I exclaimed flicking at the jewel tears treating to fall from my eyes.

"Don't worry, I will, nor your parents, family or friends will ever let it completely overtake you. Besides you also have the founders on your side." Severus said soothingly wiping the tears that had escaped off of my face.

"Please, don't tell father." I whispered before falling asleep once more happily letting darkness overtake me.

The next morning I walked down to breakfast with Severus, who was wearing his deatheater robes, a meeting was right after breakfast, and walked in to find only my mother and father awake.

"Damien, how do you feel today sweetie?" my mother exclaimed standing and embracing me quickly.

"I feel fine Mum except I can't breathe!" I exclaimed causing her to laugh and let go ushering us both to the table. After breakfast I saw my father lead Severus one way and my mother lead my sister and I to the meeting room.

"Were is father going?" Veriena asked I agreed with a questioning look.

"Well since Damiens time of sickness is over according to Alice your father told me he wished to talk to Severus about something, what that something is I do and may never know." She responded and we both nodded knowing that to be the way of our father. Soon all the others arrived and then Severus and father walked in Severus for some reason looked pale, paler than normal, but with the same mask of indifference as he stepped up to his part of the circle and then the meeting commenced.

Ginny Weasly (A/N:hehe you thought I forgot about her huh?)

'Ugh I am sooo bored!' I thought as I looked around the room I was placed in. 'when will they let me join!' Suddenly the door opened causing me to jump up and turn around, before me stood James Potter, who looked different then when I last remembered him, more scars and an eye patch or two I think.

"Come Ms. Weasly, they will see you now." James said smiling at the young witch in front of him.

"What was the reason for locking me up for two months?" I asked not really angry but wanting to know.

"One was to test your loyalty and two was to wait till the young prince was fit enough to see you." James answered me causing me to frown in confusion.

Walking into the room I gasped, "Harry…"

Molly Weasly POV

"Albus what are we going to do! She has been missing for over two months!" I exclaimed looking somewhat angrily at the headmaster.

"We will find her Molly but I fear it may be already too late." The headmaster sighed the twinkle in his eye gone; the cold perch were his familiar used to sit now stood cold and empty.

"What do you mean by too late?" I asked fear taking over my being. "What about the plan it can't work without her! And you promised me those two will wed!" I screeched.

"And they will, once we find them now good day Molly I have a school to run." The headmaster stated clearly dismissing me, with a huff I left returning home to my family.

TBC….

Personally I don't like this Molly at all and hopefully can kill her off soon…..well till next time!


	22. Into the Fold

A/N: Well I am back I am sorry for not updating for awhile…I was just going through some personal things

NOTE!: I was able to go through chapters 1-13 and make things a little easier to understand and changed some things as well if you wish to check it out please feel free.

Author: RougueSakura

Beta(s): Not Betaed sorry!

Story: Feeling

Chapter: Into the Fold

Speech: ""-normal talk, ''-thoughts, /snake talk/, _Voldemort talking to his minion,. __Memory's/Dreams/Flashbacks, _**phoenix speak**

Warnings: Mild Violence, Swearing, Bashingness(is that a word) and SLASH FINALLY! SSxDR, VRxDM, LVxLE are the three main parings

Rating: M

Summary: What would you do if your whole world turned out to be a lie? You would try to hold on to truth but doing that is harder then it seems. Harry finds that out the hard way on his rollercoaster of a life. RW/AD Bashing Mpreg SSxDR VRxDM LVxLE GWxBZ SBxRL more pairings will be added.

Summary of story so far: Ginny is sent to the throne room.

Ginnys POV

My eyes grew wide at the scene before me; there stood Harry next to Lord Voldemort looking every bit as though he belonged there. His pale skin glowed in the errie darkness of the room, he didn't seem to have grown and his hair had grown out to at least just past his shoulders, adorning his head was a beautiful diadem that held a small blue stone and the metal made elegant curves. His green eyes were freckled with red and his scar, it was gone. In its place was a sculpted tattoo of what I think was a lily and a snake intertwined with each other. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the young looking Tom Riddle.

"_Why are you calling my son Harry?" _The man hissed causing me to shiver and quickly snap my gaze to him a puzzled look causing him to chuckle. He looked to be at least 30 years old, with red eyes and black-brown hair that fell to his shoulders, he wore black robes and didn't look anything like what Headmaster Dumbledore swore he looked like, nor did he look crazy. The women next to him looked like Lily Potter just wearing better cloths with longer red hair. Another girl stood next to Lily who had strait black hair that fell to her knees and had bangs that covered one of her red eyes. Her skin was also pale but she had the air of power that just scared you, she was taller than Harry but had the same tattoo on her face like him.

"Why do you disrespect my brother?" The girl asked her voice sounding like a melody that hinted of danger.

"I mean no disrespect, but your brother looks a lot like a friend of mine that it startled me." I said voice unwavering but I did downcast my eyes in respect.

"It is fine but learn not to do it again he is your prince." She hissed at me causing me to flinch.

"Of course."

"Come forward to receive my father's mark." The boy whispered his voice soft and reassuring that instantly caused the tension in my shoulders to leave and I slowly walked forward baring my left arm before bowing to the man in the thrown.

"_Do you swear your loyalty to me and my family child?" _Voldemort hissed causing me to nod and to hear a phrase I didn't understand before the searing pain in my arm caused me to almost black out. Standing shakily I bowed and joined the fold.

Damien's POV

When Ginny whispered my old name I almost cracked, but I kept myself with the feeling of my family around and after she was marked the meeting began. I zoned out as a lesser deatheater drowned on instead putting my gaze on Ginny who I could tell was barely able to stand, ignoring everyone else in the room I stepped forward and caught her just before she fell blocking out the mummers I picked her up and carried her out of the room. Entering the infirmary I walked to the cabinet and pulled out a vile that held an orange paste. Quickly moving back to the bed I carefully smeared the substance onto her abused arm sighing as the swelling from the mark went down immediately and the bleeding stopped. Sighing I checked for any other injury, finding none I sat heavily down on the bed next to hers. I heard more then saw Cicero.

/What is wrong?/ he hissed as he slithered up my arm his weight reassuring on my neck.

/She reminds me of the past./ I whispered. /Of who I used to be./

/I see, how about explaining all that has happened?/ Cicero hissed soothingly causing me to smile softly.

/a little at a time./ I hissed back watching as Cicero slithered out of the room, turning back to the bed I saw Ginny's wide eyes staring back at me.

"If you are not Harry then who are you?" She whispered voice wavering as she spoke causing me to close my eyes guiltily.

"I was once known as Harry James Potter, but I threw that name away and took on my true name of Damien Vladimir Riddle, known as My Prince to you." I murmured to her looking into her eyes strait on, seeing understanding in their brown gaze.

"Of course My Prince." She murmured before falling asleep once again.

Sighing I walked out of the room and up the stairs to the training room where I started to meditate, finding my center I sank into it and just relaxed in its glow. I used this time to organize my thoughts and refresh my mind. "What do you need Severus?" I murmured startling the older wizard slightly.

"I am sorry to disturbed you my Prince." I heard Severus whisper, his answer caused my eyes to open and for me to slowly stand.

"You can call me Damien, Severus I thought you knew that." I whispered softly back, stepping closer to the wizard that confused my feelings and sent my heart a flutter.

"Your family is worried for you." Severus said as I stepped even closer.

"Well they should know better than that, if something was wrong with me they would instantly know." I counter argued causing a small smile to grace thin lips.

"Well I too was worried." Severus murmured as I gave him a small hug. Nothing more was said as we both just stood there hugging one another basking in the rightness of it all and the uncertainty of the feeling.

Unknown location

"So the boy has fallen in love?" A voice whispered in the darkness, eyes glowing a deadly violet as it gazed at the scene of Damien and Severus hugging. "Well we can't have that now." It whispered as the mirrors gaze fell onto the father. "Now how can we make this happy boy sad hm?" It murmured to itself cackling as an edge of blackness surrounded the image of Tom Riddle.

Hogwarts

Chaos ruled Hogwarts as rumors of Ginny Weasly disappearance swept through the halls and one Albus Dumbledore unsure on who the rumors started worried on how this will affect him and decided to go torture the three he had locked in the dungeon. Using the secret passage ways to reach the dungeons, his scream of rage could be heard around the whole castle as he came upon an empty room…

TBC…..


	23. Backfire

A/N: Well I am back I am sorry for not updating for awhile…I was just going through some personal things

NOTE!: I was able to go through chapters 1-13 and make things a little easier to understand and changed some things as well if you wish to check it out please feel free.

Author: RougueSakura

Beta(s): Not Betaed sorry!

Story: Feeling

Chapter: Backfire

Speech: ""-normal talk, ''-thoughts, /snake talk/, _Voldemort talking to his minion_,. _Memory's/Dreams/Flashbacks,_ **phoenix speak**

Warnings: Mild Violence, Swearing, Bashingness(is that a word) and SLASH FINALLY! SSxDR, VRxDM, LVxLE are the three main parings

Rating: M

Summary: What would you do if your whole world turned out to be a lie? You would try to hold on to truth but doing that is harder then it seems. Harry finds that out the hard way on his rollercoaster of a life. RW/AD Bashing Mpreg SSxDR VRxDM LVxLE GWxBZ SBxRL more pairings will be added.

Summary of story so far: Ginny is a deatheater and Albus true colors are coming out…

_Lust_

_Gluttony_

_Greed_

_Sloth_

_Wrath_

_Envy_

_Pride_

_Someone….please….anyone….please help….please help him….it hurts….PLEASE HELP AHHHHHH…_

Damien awoke with a start hand over his beating heart as he recalled the horror he just escaped seconds ago. Squeezing his eyes shut he tried to get the image of the women screaming for help, she looked so familiar but at the same time he couldn't place who it was and that's what scared him the most. Not knowing he hated that. Sighing he felt sleep once more pull at him and he succumbed hoping the dreams will cease, sadly they wont.

_Total darkness…shame….guilt…hatred…betrail….death…._

"_Why wont they help me…._

_Why must I be alone…._

_Someone please_

_Oh god please help_

_I don't wanna die I don't wanna die I don't wanna die I don't wanna die…_

_It hurts it hurts please stop…I'll be good im a good girl I swear I'll be good please stop just make It stop….."_

_The darkness lifted and Damien was face to face with a monster, its eyes were deathly white the puples an demonic red, its face was pure black and hair a purple flame, it had claw like hands and its whole body was red inky black. It started laughing before pointing its figure at Damien it opened its mouth causing a stench of decayed flesh to emit making Damien's insides squirm its bony figure cracking with every movement before it started to speak causing all the hairs on Damiens body to stand on end and to feel as though fire ants have taken residence in his ears._

_Acedia_

_Despair_

_Vainglory_

_SALIGIA_

_SALIGIA_

"_What are you saying! I cant understand you! Ah let me go!" Damien screamed as the monster took ahold of his throught cutting off circulation and lifting him in the air, the deamons other hand came up to his eyes and it felt as if he was on fire, blood tears etched fire onto his skin he tried to scream but he no air left. _

"_Say good bye to all form of human contact, no one will be able to touch you forever more!" The thing whispered into his ear causing him to shiver and pass out into the darkness…_

_Superbia_

_Avaritia_

_Luxuria_

_Invidia_

_Gula_

_Ira_

_Acedia_

_SALIGIA….SALIGIA…._

_Why….why…._

Unknown location

It has started Rigwrt has made contact, what he took from us shall soon be ours once more we must give it time we have waited this long we can wait a little longer yes a little longer.

They nodded their demonic heads as one before finishing the ritual the torchered screams of the once living virgien filled theirs ears like a happy melody one would sing to a infent before leaving her to bleed on the floor crying out for the help that shall never come….

_Please….help….please someone help me…._

Hogwarts

Dumbledore stood in the empty cell that housed three people for so long it felt odd to see the cell empty once more, after screaming till exhausted the old man fell into a near by chair his aged body groaning with a happy sigh. Being old was tough work!

"Dumbledore…the wheels of time have started to move…we need more blood…"

"But I gave you the young Cho Chang, what more do you need?" Dumbledore wheezed looking around for the voice of his master.

"We have been sealed for so long we must gain more power the master needs more power!" The scaly voice spat now appearing right before Dumbledore making the old man jump and reach for his warn heart. The man in question stood before Dumbledore with a powerful dark aura that made Dumbledore shiver and his heart to grow cold, as he eyed what was on the man's back, were dark blood colored wings that showed what he once was, he was a fallen angel Darikk.

"It is the same request as before?" Dumbledore stuttered out teeth chattering and sweat stinging his haggard face.

"Yes the same except younger and twins if you can, you have a week." And the demented angel left as suddenly as he arrived and with his despatcher Dumbledore was suddenly able to breath, the weathered wizard sighed with relief before going through the possible students he could offer to the twisted animals he served.

Back at Riddle Manor Damien tossed and turned in his bed, no one seeing the dark magic being woven into his soul, nor hearing his silent screams of pain.

"_Death….darkness…..hopelessness…..why kill them….their just children CHILDREN!_

_Please….kill me instead….let them live…..please_

_Please…."_

_Tourcher….agony….pain…stuggle….weakening….crying…the sounds flesh ripping…..blood dripping….insides splurging and squelching on the ground….being turned into ground beef from the iron boots of tormentors…._

"_Where is the light….why is there no light?...it hurts it hurts please….please help me!"_

_AHHHHHHHHH"_

"_Why do you let us suffer Damien….why do you let them hurt us? WHY!"_

Tbc…

I know this seems too short and it is the next will be longer mainly on the fact this was to just get the ball rolling so to speak…


End file.
